Our Sinful Black Vows
by Juvia Lockser31
Summary: A cute and hot pink haired angel, Natsu Dragneel, has came to the world of Earth to escape from his fate. A sexy and stubborn human, Gray Fullbuster, is tied down by the chains of forced marriage. The two met on a special day and soon create a love in which is forbidden. For this love to become these two must be committed to one another as easy as it may see many obstacles lay in t
1. How did I come here?

A stray fallen angel had wandered in a town at night. His pink hair was clear in the moonlight. He panted as ran through the forest. As he ran he notices a house, desperate he runs towards it. But as he reached the house he passed out exhausted.

He wakes up in a bed with a blanket warming him up. He gets up and looks around and notices a man. "Ah, you're awake", he said with a caring tone.

The man had not turned to look at him so the angel wondered what his appearance was like. The only thing the angel noticed the most was the male's raven hair. It was spikey and looked pretty rough.

"It's rare to find people around here at this hour", he chuckles while turning. The angel stared at the man's face believe it or not he was handsome.

His eyes looked droopy but they showed color, a beautiful color at that. His scar looked pretty cool how it was just above his eye. He had pretty pale skin compared to his own. At the moment their eyes met, the pathetic angel fell for him.

 _Can't he see my wings? I know that humans are rare to be seen to us angels. Yet this person..._

The raven stood up from where he sat and walked up to the angel. "Hi, my name is Gray Fullbuster. How about you", Gray smiled.

The angel thought that smile was cute. "Natsu Dragneel", he mumbles blushing. "Ok, nice to meet you, Dragneel", Gray says. "Just Natsu is fine", Natsu insisted.

Gray thought about that for a second and replied,"Ok then, Natsu". Natsu blushed more just hearing his name being called by him. "What brings you to these parts of the woods", Gray asks.

Natsu had just remembered the reason for his 'escape'. "I ran away from something called 'Fate'. Ughh", Natsu says disgusted.

Gray chuckled at Natsu's reaction. "Is it that bad that you had to run away", Gray asks interested.

"Yes. That bastard wouldn't leave me alone even if I kick her ass a thousand times", Natsu cringes. "Well I guess that makes two of us", Gray sighs.

"You have something coming up", Natsu asked. Gray unsure he should tell a stranger but Natsu looked decent enough for him.

"Sadly, yes. I'm engaged", Gray felt ashamed to admit. Natsu saw Gray's eyes filled with worry. "Is it that horrible" Natsu asked worried, but as soon as he said that Gray's worried aura grew.

"Not really, just it's moving too fast for me to keep up. I also don't feel the same way she does", Gray sighs. Gray felt relaxed just letting his feelings out. He felt more relaxed with the fact that someone can comfort him.

"Well", Gray brings his hand to hand to rub Natsu's head, "it's time to rest". Natsu blushed and nodded.

Natsu lies back down on the bed. He watches Gray light a candle and turns to turn off the light. Gray goes down to sleep on his futon on the floor.

Natsu really wanted to watch Gray go to sleep but couldn't help but feel sleepy himself. _Damn... Having run away from Happy. Now I do wish I had some of his fish._

 **A/N: Sorry these are short I just started creating the fanfic and I'm progressing on it later in the chapters there will be full explanations. Thank you for reading and hope you like it. Oh and question; Who knows the story I'm telling? From what idea did I get it from**?


	2. How did it come to this!

Natsu woke up and immediately checked if Gray was asleep. And Natsu was upset when he saw Gray wasn't there. He got off the bed and headed for the door. But as soon as he was ready to turn the knob, he smelled something good.

He slammed it open to see Gray in an apron surprised. "Jesus, Natsu. Did you have to that", Gray says with a sigh. "Hahaha! what's wrong did I scare you", Natsu laughed. "Not in your life, _squinty eyes_ ", Gray scoffs.

"Squinty eyes? What did you just call me, _droopy eyes_ ", Natsu argued. "Trust me, Natsu. You don't want to start with me", Gray threatens. "Oh a challenge. I love one", Natsu said.

"Well looks like these pancakes will go to waste", Gray says sarcastically. This caught Natsu's attention; he noticed the pancakes on a plate. He drooled, "Well I just happen to be hungry so might as well take them".

Natsu tries to takes his pancakes and walk over to the table but Gray took them away. "No way I'm gonna eat them" Gray smirks. "What the hell! No way!" Natsu ran after Gray with his plate of pancakes.

Gray chuckled at Natsu's childish way of things. "Only if you ask nicely" Gray teased. "Gray!" Natsu laughed and smiled. Natsu got his plate back and stuck his tongue out at Gray.

Gray chuckled as he got his plate. Gray walked over to the table with his plate of pancakes but, as soon as he set them down a knock on the door was heard. Annoyed, he walked over to reveal her.

Natsu saw annoyed Gray looked as soon as he heard the knock. What's got him so mad? Gray opened the door. Curious, Natsu leaned over to see over Gray's shoulder. And Natsu sees a blue haired and busty girl. _Who the hell is she_?

"What do you want, Juvia", Gray asked this Juvia girl. Juvia pushed passed Gray and says, "Well as you know, our wedding is in a couple months. Juvia thought we should get used to ourselves. And also we need to ask your moth-", she stopped as soon she saw Natsu.

He was eating like a 'slob' in Juvia's eyes. _But what is he doing here with Gray. Gray never told me he had friends. He was with Gray. Alone. In this house. No way!_

"Who is he?" Juvia questions pointing at Natsu. Natsu saw Juvia pointing at him and swallowed the food in his mouth. Gray was about to explain before Juvia interrupted. "You're not cheating on Juvia, right? Gray-sama, we are engaged you can't have an affair with someone just before our wedding", Juvia wept.

Gray sighs and explains, "I found him passed out at the door. I brought him inside to help him out, okay". Juvia froze for a moment and looked at Gray then Natsu. "Then who are you? What do you want with Juvia's Gray-sama? Is he that attractive that even guys want him now, huh?" Juvia glares at Natsu.

Natsu gulped at how she sent shivers down his spine. "Juvia, now that's enough. You're making him uncomfortable", Gray defended Natsu. Juvia turned to Gray and her mad face turned into her cheerful one, "Okay, Gray-sama!"

After they ate breakfast, Juvia wanted to actually want to get along with Natsu. Juvia walked up to Natsu and sat next to him on Gray's couch. "Sorry about earlier. It's just that Gray-sama really is a handful and Juvia really don't know what he's thinking", Juvia smiles at Natsu.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for you having the wrong idea." Natsu grins at Juvia. Juvia thought that the grin Natsu was cute and blushed. "Oh my god. Natsu-san do that again", Juvia begged.

"Huh?" Natsu got confused. "Do what again?" Natsu asked. "That smile, do it again", Juvia stared at Natsu expecting his 'cute' grin. "What about my smile", Natsu said getting more confused. "Just do it!" Juvia demanded.

Natsu backed away and said, "I really don't know what you're asking". Juvia stood up and said, "Do it!". Natsu got scared and stared to run away. "Ehhhh!" Natsu screamed as he ran from Juvia.

While Juvia was chasing Natsu, Gray was outside in the cold of winter. He was smoking a cigarette trying to relax.

 _It's a good thing that Natsu and Juvia are getting along._ He heard Natsu scream 'Ehhh'. _But for 'adults' talking their making too much ruckus. What the hell are they doing in there?_ Then heard Juvia scream, 'Just do it'. _Ok. What. The. Hell_. He just decided to stop them from getting to loud.

"C'mon Natsu, please. I'll play nice", Juvia smirks. "What?! No way!" Natsu says. Juvia caught Natsu's shirt and pulled to catch him but, the shirt ripped off. Natsu yelped as she did that. "Juvia!" Natsu whined.

"C'mon, just a little bit more",Juvia struggled. Juvia caught Natsu arm and held onto that. Natsu tripped and fell on his back facing Juvia who was on top with her hips straddling his.

Natsu's shirt wasn't on him at the moment which made Juvia blush. They both stared at each other in awkward silence. Until Gray walked in and saw the position they were in. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray screams.

"Look there is a perfect explanation", Juvia panicked as she picked herself up from the disturbing position. "I could tell one thing that you, Juvia! You're the one who forced him didn't you! Who cheating on who now!?" Gray glared coldly.

Juvia kept quiet and just let him punish her. "It wasn't her fault", Natsu interrupted. Gray and Juvia both turn to Natsu. "Then what is your excuse, Natsu", Gray glares at Natsu.

"I have no excuse but, if you're willing to. I'll just convince you with my fist then so be it. I'm not going to watch you make Juvia look like shit, okay", Natsu shared the same glare but, yet so different. Juvia looked at Natsu in astonishment.

"Ha, I'll take you on right now if you want", Gray scoffs. Natsu smirks and bashes his right fist into his left palm. "I'm all fired up", Natsu cheered. Gray striped off his shirt and said, "Come on, Natsu!"

Natsu ran at Gray and swung his right fist into Gray's arm. Gray had just dodged it and swung his left at Natsu's face. Natsu dodges that and jumps to get a better angle. His right leg swings up and hits Gray's head badly, which led to Gray bleeding.

"Heh, not so hot shot now, huh", Natsu teased. "Oh please, you wish", Gray smirks. Gray ran towards Natsu. Natsu thought that Gray would attack from the front, he was wrong. Gray had stepped to Natsu's back.

"Crap", Natsu cursed. Gray smirked. Gray's left leg had struck Natsu's rib-cage so hard, Natsu lost his breath. "Arrgh", Natsu roared.

"Who is the hot shot, huh", Gray laughs. Natsu and Gray ran at each other at the same speed and both had the same intention on where to attack. They both struck their opponent's face. Both having a lethal blow they both fell exhausted.

"Not bad for a stripping pervert", Natsu grinned. "Ha, says the flame head", Gray laughs. They both chuckled at their unnecessary fight. Juvia on the other side had watched everything. _Did Gray just smile? No way! Their closer than Juvia had imagined_.

Gray and Natsu stood up and looked at each other and laughed more. "You look so stupid!" they both yell in sync. "Stupid stripper!" Natsu says. "Stupid idiot", Gray says.

Juvia screams, "You idiots! You both had Juvia thinking you two were going to kill each other! You know how worried she was?!" Juvia sobbed.

"Man, I'm sorry, Juvi", Natsu grinned. "Juvi?" Juvia and Gray question. "What's wrong", Natsu asked, why do they look confused.

"No one ever called Juvia other than Juvia", Juvia explained. "Oh is it your first nickname?" Natsu asked.

"Well no one ever gave me a nick name so I'm new to this", Juvia blushed. "But I wouldn't mind you calling me that", Juvia smiles. Gray, Natsu, and Juvia all laugh.

 _This new home might not be as bad as I thought it could, but leaving all of them behind... I'm sorry_


	3. Unexpected Things and Questions

After gettig patched up, they all decided to go back to the house. Juvia told them she would head back home leaving Natsu and Gray alone.

"Natsu, I'm going to take a shower. Do you need anything before I go in", Gray asked. "Nope", Natsu shouted through the living room. "Okay", Gray shouted. Gray had closed the door.

He started to undress and had to put the water at his favorite temperature. He entered the shower and really had the perfect place to relax. _This whole day has been so...Fun_. Gray thought it wasn't really normal of him to think something was FUN. He chuckled at how stupid his thoughts were. _Shit. How long have I been in here? And the water is getting hotter._ Gray had felt the water warm up. But by the time he was going to turn it down, it turned hotter.

"Ahhhh!" Gray screamed at the heat. Natsu heard that and stood up from the couch. "What the hell?!" Natsu ran towards the bathroom. He burst through the door, "Gray!" Gray turned to Natsu and blushed madly.

"What?! Natsu?! What are you doing here?!" Gray said flustered and blushing madly. Natsu was shocked to see Gray naked and most of all unharmed. Natsu also blushed at seeing Gray not only naked but, having Gray look at him so embarrassed.

Natsu thought Gray looked cute. "Ummm... Nothing's wrong?" Natsu asks nervous. "Of course nothing's wrong!" Gray says flustered. "Okay, then. I'll take my leave", Natsu says while closing the door.

Gray watched Natsu close the door. Gray was still in shock. _Natsu just saw me naked!_! Gray had turn the water off, he couldn't shower after that. He got out of the shower and started to dry himself. He got the towel and started to look for his clothes.

 _Where did I... Holy Crap! I forgot them on the couch. And what's worse Natsu is there._ Gray mentally slapped himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed toward the door. He nervously turned the knob. He hoped that Natsu had already gone to fall asleep. He walks out and notices Natsu not there. He steps out of the bathroom and walks over to where his clothes are at.

Natsu had gone to the kitchen to look for food since he was hungry. He heard footsteps in the living room. He suspiciously tip-toes the living room. He hears rustling, most likely from clothes.

He steps in the living room to see Gray wearing a towel around his waist. Gray also turns to see Natsu. Both stand awkward silence. Natsu sighs as he calms down. "What did you do now?", Natsu groans. "Ah... I sort of...forgot my clothes here", Gray answers while sighing.

"Hurry up before I do something stupid", Natsu turns, hiding his massive blush, and walks towards the kitchen. That reply sort of confused Gray. _What kind of stupid things can he do?_ None the less, Gray took his clothes and left to the bathroom.

Gray changed and had Natsu's words stuck in his head. " _Hurry up before I do something stupid". Why is something as stupid that in my head?_ Gray sighs as he walks out of the bathroom. He sees Natsu sleeping on the couch. He walks towards Natsu. Natsu was so soundless and looked cute.

Gray blushed as he thought that. _It's not that I like him or anything, it's just the truth. I'm sure any girl would think the same._ Gray noticed Natsu's breathing really soft. Gray leaned over and the closer he got the warmer his lips get from Natsu's breath and warmth. He brushed their lips together and Natsu hummed. In which, led to Gray realizing what he was doing.

Gray backed away blushing. _Did... did I just do what I think I just did_? Gray looked at Natsu's lips and turned redder. _I kissed Natsu!_! Gray stood up from the couch to go to his room and get away from Natsu. _I need to sleep_. Gray walked towards his room and looked back at Natsu and smiled. He at least decided to be decent to Natsu.

He walked over to him and tried to wake him. "C'mon Natsu, go to the bed. You'll get sick if you stay here", Gray said. Natsu mumbled something. Gray leaned over to hear what he was saying. "Don't... No sto-... I DON'T WANNA!" Natsu screamed as he stood up awake.

"Huh...What? Gray?" Natsu asked. "Natsu are you ok?" Gray asked concerned. "No it's nothing", Natsu said while covering half of his face with his hand. "Natsu, it didn't look like nothing to me", Gray says while putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

He felt Natsu shiver. And a couple of moments after he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu hugged Gray and sobbed. Gray was shocked that the same boy that was smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong cried. "Natsu is som-". "Don't ask! Please!" Natsu shivered in Gray's arms. Gray accepted the fact Natsu couldn't tell him yet.

Instead he embraced him with his cold yet, comforting arms. "Let's go to bed", Gray said. Natsu looked at him and blushed at how that came out of his mouth wrong. Gray also realized that it came out wrong and blushed. "Um... let's go to sleep", Gray corrected himself.

Natsu nodded. Gray helped Natsu up to his bed. "You ok, now?" Gray cautiously asked Natsu. "Yep, and that's thanks to you. Thanks, Gray", Natsu grinned. Gray smiled back and said, "Sure, anytime".


	4. Needing to know how you feel

Gray's House (Natsu's Hideout)

"Natsu, wake up!" Gray screamed to wake Natsu up. "Ahhh! What is something wrong!?" Natsu panicked. "No, idiot. I think you should go shower, you smell like crap", Gray says while covering his nose. Natsu smelled himself and also didn't like his aroma. "Yeah, ok", Natsu said. "But what clothes am I going to use?" Natsu questions. "Well I have some of my old clothes. Considering you're not my size I'll have to let you borrow those. That cool with you", Gray told Natsu in which he nodded. "Okay I'll go get the clothes and you get the water ready", Gray told Natsu. Natsu nodded. Natsu had left to the bathroom and was about to start the water but... he didn't know how to use the showers of humans. "Umm... Gray?!" Natsu called out. "Yeah what is it Natsu", Gray answered. As Natsu struggled to find out how to use the shower Gray looked for the smallest pair he had.

"How do you turn on the shower?" Natsu asked. Gray was really surprised, Natsu was dumb enough to not to know how to turn the shower on. He took the clothes and walk towards the bathroom with a dumbfounded face. "Really..." Gray asked. "Well I had a different way of doing it, ok", Natsu pouted. Gray sighed and walked over to the shower. He turned the knob and down came the water. Natsu watched how Gray turned it on, fascinated by human ways. "There is that all", Gray questions. "Yeah that's all", Natsu grins. Gray blushed at how handsome Natsu was. "Man you really are tall" Natsu notices. "Well you're just to small" Gray says while bending his knees to be at Natsu's height. "Hey not even" Natsu says while pouting. Cute! Gray turns and says, "Yeah whatever".

Gray walked away panting and a pounding in his chest. Why do I feel this way around Natsu? Gray walked out of the house to calm himself in the chill of the foggy morning. Gray sighs as he had to talk to Ur about his feelings. I need to find out what is this feeling? Gray walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey, Natsu. I need to go on an errand. Can you stay and watch the house?" Gray tells Natsu. "Yeah, sure. You can count on me!" Natsu answered. Gray can just tell by the way he said it, Natsu smiled. Gray headed out the door.

As Gray walked, he noticed a golden locket in the snow. He picked it up and opened it and saw a picture of a two broken off wings. Gray found the picture disturbing yet, he put it in his pocket. He continued walking toward his destination. He walked towards a very familiar cottage in a town nearby. He took a deep breath before he entered the house. He knocked on the door very nervous. He heard footsteps after a call, "Coming!" The door was open to reveal...

A girl with long black hair opened the door. Gray's eyes widened. She looks just like Ur. "Who are you? And what do want?" the girl asked. "Oh... Um... I wanted to see Ur Milkovich" Gray answers. "I can tell but, who are you" she persisted. "Um... I'm Gray Fullbuster. One of Ur's old pupils" Gray stumbled on answering. " Oh... Really?" she stared at Gray. Gray just awkwardly stared back. He sweat dropped. "Well she's in bed so I don't think she is in the best of conditions to see you" the girl says while closing the door. But Gray stepped his foot at the end of the door. "I need to talk her" Gray says looking at her straight in the eyes. She sighs and lets him in. "You get her more upset than she already is, you're dead" she glares. Gray nodded as he walked in. "She's the second room to the left, down the hall" she says. Gray nodded.

Gray walked through the house and saw pictures of a little girl. They looked exactly like the girl. _But who is she?_

Gray makes it to the room and slowly enters. Gray sees Ur lying on a bed pale and coughing. Once Ur sees Gray she instantly stood up. "Gray!-cough- It's been a while hasn't -cough- it" she says smiling weakly. Gray returns with a smile, "Yes, it has". Ur had hardly seen Gray after the whole marriage planning. Gray was upset and ran away. Ur didn't really blame him she practically forced him. But what upset Ur the most, was knowing that Gray had ran away from his feelings, again. Ur was devoted to show Gray light and let him feel happiness. Ur stood up, "What would bring you here". Gray tried to gently push her down so she could rest. "You shouldn't push yourself" Gray said concerned. Ur smiles and says, "I'll be ok. But tell me what would possibly make you want to me?". "Oh... Ah, I wanted to ask you something personal" Gray said.

"Oh and what might that be" Ur says curious. "Well... How does... Uh... How does the feeling love feel?" Gray mumbles. Ur's eyes gleam with stars. "What is there a girl? Is she nice, cute, and funny? How old is she? How tall is she? Does she have a pretty smile? Does she have a curvy or toned body? When did you meet her?" Ur exploded in Gray's face.

"Whoa, calm down. Well I can only answer some questions. Yes, she is nice". Gray smiles.

 _~"I won't let you make Juvia look like shit, okay" he glares.~_

"She is really cute" Gray blushes.

 _~"Thanks, Gray" he smiles.~_

"She is hilarious" Gray's smile grew.

 _~"Stupid stripper" he grins.~_

"I would say she is about my age, but acts like a child" Gray assumed.

 _~"Well I am hungry so I might as well take them" he says smug.~_

"She is surprisingly about my size but smaller 'bout 3 inches smaller" Gray laughs.

 _~"Man you really are tall" he notices.~_

"Oh man and don't even get me started on her smile" Gray chuckled.

 _~He grins. He smiles. He laughs. "Gray!"~_

"And what surprised me the most about her is that she has a really toned body" Gray says while putting his hand on his chin.

 _~His right leg swings up and hits Gray's head badly, which led to Gray bleeding. "Heh, not so hot shot now, huh", he teased.~_

"Oh and I met her by chance. She wandered near my house at night running away from something. And I found her passed out on my doorstep" Gray smiles just remembering their good times.

"Who might this girl be exactly" Ur questions. Gray was out of his haze and listens to Ur. "Uh... A girl" Gray stumbled. "Gray Fullbuster, now you tell me who" Ur playfully glares. Gray chuckled and replies, "Her name is Natsu... uh, Natsuki". "Uh that name stands for... Uh... Let's me see... Ah! 'Natsu' for summer, and 'Ki' is air; atmosphere; flavor; heart; mind; spirit; feelings; humor; an intention; mind; will. Right?" Ur questions.

"Oh wow! You're right. I've never noticed that about her name" Gray notices. "Really, Gray?" Ur stares at him. "Huh" Gray says confused. "You have to notice the small things about her, jeez" Ur sighs. Gray chuckles. "Summer, huh" Gray smiles. Ur watched her adorable pupil look so lost in love. She smiles. "Well I guess you have your answer now don't you" Ur closes her eyes and nods. "Huh? No, I asked you what love feels" Gray says. "You did and what you are feeling right now when you think about her is what love is" Ur places a hand on Gray's chest. Gray was shocked, This is love?

"Some things need you to try hard for them. Not all are fortunate to have a perfect love, you know. Natsuki, yes? This girl, may I met her one day-cough- I'll love to see the girl who caught your attention" Ur smiles. Gray nods, "I'll introduce her properly".

Suddendly, Ur coughed out blood which scared Gray. "Ur!" Gray screamed. The girl ran in and saw Ur coughing out blood. "Mom!" the girl screams as well. But this caught Gray off guard. "Mom?" Gray questions.

"I don't have the time to explain. Stay here with her and don't let her get up. I'll get her medications" she reasons with Gray. Gray nodded. She ran down the hall to the kitchen. She opened a drawer that contained all of their medications. She took Ur's and ran back. "Here take them but not so fast" she handed Ur her pills and a glass of water.

Ur took them and weakly thanked her. The girl set her down, "You should rest now". "Thank you again, Ultear". "And Gray do take care of that girl. She has to be keeper" Ur smiles weakly. The girl named Ultear helped Ur go to sleep.

"May I ask what are you to Ur?" Gray asked. "Well didn't it seem obvious" Ultear stated. "Well I just wanted to make sure I got it right" Gray said. "Yes I am her daughter that was missing 19 years" Ultear sighs. "What you're kidding me. You're the one who left her all alone only to think you were dead!" Gray yelled. Ultear punches his cheek, "SHHH!"

"Sorry" Gray calms down while apologizing. "Yeah, it's ok. But trust me I didn't leave because I wanted to ok. You see when I was a little girl I was very... different from normal kids. I had a very fragile body and had always get colds and fevers. Ur, my mom, would always have to stay at her work to get the money for my medical needs. She would always work her body to the limit. Every time she came home she came to my room with the medicine and food. She always has annoying, weak, happy smile. It hurts me to see her do that. So a couple weeks I broke out. I only did it to keep her from having troubles because of me" Ultear sobs.

"You're wrong!" Gray interrupted. "You were the most precious thing to her! And you running away from that fact is stupid! You know how much pain is what for her to deal with her own daughter's death! She didn't think you were any trouble, in fact her working for you just let her know that some things you love you have to keep working to have. What do you think I'm doing!"

"It's easier said than done now is it. I just wish I had more time with her" Ultear yelled in protest. "Then treat her the way she did for you" Gray smiles. Ultear looks up at Gray with tears in her eyes. "Just don't let her do stupid things like she did back then, okay" Gray chuckles. Ultear wipes her tears and laughs, "Yeah". "Take care of her for me" Gray walked out of the room. Ultear nods. Gray had walked out of their house and headed straight to his house. _Natsu, I know what this is!_

 _~~~~~~~With Natsu~~~~~~~_

Natsu was washed, dressed, and _bored_. How long has Gray been out. Natsu sighed as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When Gray said he would be back he didn't say when. He sighs more. _Gray. Gray. Gray_. Natsu walked to Gray's room. He looked around and saw a picture of him, white-haired boy, and a lovely short, black haired woman.

He turns to look at the other pictures there is a picture of Juvia and Gray when they were kids. Gray had his hands crossed while Juvia had flowers in her hands. _Gloomy ass bastard_. But as he stared at it, it brought a smile on his face. He saw another picture with Gray and a man and a woman. _They look really close_. Gray seemed to look about seven or eight. But instead of a gloomy face, he was smiling. The woman wasn't the same one as before, this one look a lot like Gray. And the man had a tatoo on his left arm. They looked like a real family. _A family, huh._

Natsu sniffled as he thought about his real parents. They left him for dead before he met Igneel. Igneel, his foster father, took care of Natsu and loved his as much as any normal parent. Those days of training, eating, and getting scolded on how he should listen to him. Natsu loved Igneel with all his heart until... Igneel was missing one day. He remembered waking up without the warmth his father's hands. Natsu cried for exactly seven days. The day he left was on exactly 7-7-x777. No one knew or how Igneel left.

Soon after that, Natsu told himself not to give love so easily to anyone or he might just get thrown aside like everyone who he loved. But Gray... Natsu told himself Gray is a normal person but, his heart thought different.

As much as it pains me I have to tell him. How I feel and who I am. I can't keep lying like this. Natsu wipes his tears and walks out into the icy, cold outside. He waited until Gray returned to tell him. He stared into the snow and noticed something shine in his face. He curiously walked over to it and saw it was golden with an engraving he knew all too well. He cringed and picked it up. He opened it to see a box.

 _Hopefully_ , Natsu knew what this meant. _Thanks Erza_.

Erza was Natsu's closest friend-if you don't count Happy. She would always tell him what to and not to do. She taught him things as reading, writing, sparing. She would always punish Natsu if he didn't listen to her. Overall she was like a big sister to Natsu. But he still felt like locking himself from feeling love. He respected her and that was the boundary relationship status he had with her in his point-of-view.

His other acquaintance of his was Lucy. She was this sweet, pretty, and jealous girl. If Nastu to be with her, she would be fun, and caring but not with other females who Natsu cared for. Like an example the first time Lucy had met Erza she wouldn't stop glaring at her for being that close to Natsu. And of course Natsu wouldn't notice any of that. Lucy would never allow Natsu in a relationship. When she had heard about the old relationship with Natsu and Lissana, she broke. She had never thought that blood was that thick.

Natsu had to complete his first mission; telling Gray everything. Then he will commit the sin of all sins. He heard footsteps in the snow and saw Gray. "Gray!" Natsu said while running to hug him. "Ahh... Natsu that hurt you bastard" Gray grunted. Natsu stared at Gray and had to stay confident. "Gray we need to talk" Natsu whispers.

"Oh yeah. I need to tell you something as well" Gray says while scratching the back of his head. "Let's get inside first though" Gray insisted. Natsu nodded. As soon as the door closed natsu had pushed Gray toward the couch. He pushed him on the couch and straddles his hips over Gray's. Gray blushed. But when he looked at Natsu, Natsu's eyes were covered in tears. "Natsu?", Gray asked concerned. "There is -sob- I need to tell you" Natsu sobs. "Ye-yeah" Gray answers.

"I am a- an angel" Natsu whispered. "What..." Gray's expression changed into a dumbfounded face. "I'm an angel" Natsu says with a flustered face. "Haha, Natsu those things don't exists" Gray chuckled while shrugging it off. Natsu sighed and decided to show him. "Stay there and don't move" Natsu climed off of Gray's legs and started to strip his shirt off. Gray blushed at the sudden removal of clothes. Natsu also blushed but kept his hidden from Gray. He took off the shirt and showed his back towards Gray. And Gray could notice a marking in which the beginning of his wings. Gray shocked got angry soon after.

"An angel?!" Gray yelled. "No, Gray. Wait let me-" "No! You lied to me and I believed that you, you could be the one to melt my frozen heart" Gray interrupted. "Huh, what do you mean" Natsu questions. "Natsu, I loved you" Gray screamed. Natsu stood in shock and soon smiled. "Me too" Natsu hugged Gray.

But Gray pushed him said realizing what he had done, "I'm so sorry, Natsu". Natsu smiled with very hurt eyes, "It's okay". Gray cries into his hands and looks at Natsu... "Natsu?" Gray looked around only to see Natsu was gone.

"Natsu!" Gray cries out running outside to look for him. Natsu was behind a tree in the woods crying. He heard Gray sobbing as he ran through the forest to find him. "I'm such an idiot" Natsu whispered and vanished. "NATSU!" Gray screams.


	5. Don't back down from what you believe

**In another place...**

Natsu stared down at the black box. "Are you sure that this will work?" Natsu questions. "Of course, but do know what you are committing right now is forbidden for us angels and you will not be able to return" an old man told Natsu.

"Trust me I have no intention of returning" Natsu grins. "Very well, boy. Open the box and inside will be a gun. You will aim at your wing and shoot. Yes it will hurt but that is the easy part" the man explains. Natsu nodded and took the gun. He aimed for his wings and closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. "Ahhh!" Natsu screamed in pain. "Now the hard part, sit on the chair and relax. I will try

my best to make it painless" the man continues explaining. Natsu sits on the chair and asks, "What are you going to do?" "Hold still, you will soon know" the man says while pulling on Natsu's wing. Natsu roared at the pain. "Just a little more" the man grunted. Natsu bit his lip and broke skin.

Finally, the man ripped off Natsu's wing. "All done" the man pated Natsu's back. But Natsu annoyed, tackled the man. "Why couldn't you warn me" Natsu glared. "I-I-I'm very sorry" the man cowered.

"Now can we patch this thing up" Natsu asked. The man nodded. He left to grab alcohol and a bandage wrap. He poured some alcohol on Natsu's bloody back. Natsu gritted his teeth in pain. Then the man wraps the bandage wrap around over from his shoulders to his left shoulder blade. Then wrapped it around to his hips.

Natsu huffed and asked, "Why did I have to shoot my wing if you were going to take my wing out". "Ah, oh well you see, if not shot with that gun your wish to be 'that' will not be granted and you will just lose your wing" the man further explains. "Ah and your wish will granted as soon as you step in the human realm. But you only have 2 hours to stay here and tell your loved ones goodbye" the man warned.

Natsu nodded. "Oh and the 'Evil one' will send you a gift" the man shivered at the thought of the 'Evil one'. "I see. A gift huh" Natsu smirks. "How can you stay calm when the 'Evil one' is coming for you" the man panics. Natsu shrugged it off, "No reason". Natsu scoffed as he left and said, "You! Take care of that for me". "With my pleasure, sir" the man says trilled. Natsu chuckles as he left to go to a very good friend.

Erza was eating a strawberry shortcake and heard a knock on her door. She walked to the door and looked in the peephole. She saw a very familiar pink-haired freak. "Natsu!" she yelled while opening the door to crush him into a hug.

"Ack, hey Erza" Natsu nearly suffocates. Erza releases him out her death hug. "What are you doing here" Erza questions. "Well lots of problems and I need your advice" Natsu struggled telling her. "Well, what is it" Erza says impatient. "Well it's hard to explain but to put in a small explanation. I love a human!" Natsu yelled blushing.

Erza stared at Natsu before she catched onto what he had said. Erza's eyes widen, "Really?" Natsu was confused, "Aren't you going to scold me about the forbiddance of a human and angel love? Aren't you going to kill me for even going to the human world? Aren't you going to rip off my legs so I can't go back?" "Why on heavens would I do that" Erza laughs.

"Just a guess of mine" Natsu lied. Erza smiles and says, "Now Natsu there is no reason for you to hold back on love. Weather you choose to avoid or take. It's all on you but I will say this, don't stop loving". "How can you stay calm in this predicament?!" Natsu yelled. Erza smirks and answers, "I also have a love for a human". "What who?!" Natsu says shocked.

"Jellal Fernandes" she blushes. Natsu looked in Erza's eyes and really saw love in them. Natsu smiled and says, "Well I came here to say my goodbyes". "Huh, what do you mean Natsu" Erza turns to see Natsu walking away. "I can never return after I leave so do take care of Happy for me" Natsu smiled so full of hurt. "Bye Erza" Natsu says.

Natsu had walked out and just had to see the one and only Makarov.

Natsu had 1 hour and 43 minutes left until he could survive in this world. He rushed to the old man's mansion. He stepped forward toward the huge door and thought about Lucy. She would usually be here to be with Mira. If she was there Natsu would have to confront her.

That didn't sound nice, he didn't like hurting people. He sighed and decided to get through it when it was time. He pushed the door open and the whole guild stared at Natsu. He didn't like it when he heard clattering from Lucy standing and yelling,

"Natsu!" Natsu flinched when he saw her running toward him. "Wait hold up Luce! Ack!" Lucy rubbed her cheek against his chest while purring. The whole guild started whispering about this Natsu guy and their Lucy. Natsu didn't see the familiar faces he once knew.

- _STARE_ -

"Ne, Natsu how come you didn't come home I was waiting for three days and you haven't came not once" Lucy pouted. "Ano Luce I don't have time for that. Is the old man here?" He said looking for Mira. He spotted her and moved passed Lucy. Lucy gasped and watch Natsu walk over to another woman.

Lucy's aura had sent shivers down every man's back (except Natsu). Mira noticed Natsu walking toward her and smiled. "What can I do for you, Natsu" Natsu grinned, "Is the old man back yet?" Mira nods. Mira noticed Lucy upset so she suggested. "Lucy do you mind walking Natsu to master?" Natsu grinned at her and Lucy lit up. She nodded very happy to escort him.

The others just didn't like the Natsu guy at all with Lucy smothering herself on him. The whole guild sent glares at Natsu as Lucy grabbed his arm and took off. Mira placed her hand on her cheek. "Oh my, Natsu you have someone else have you?" Poor Lucy...

Natsu tried to keep up with Lucy. She was practically dragging him to the room. And Natsu almost tripped along the way about 12 times. "Oye, Lucy! Calm down! I can't keep up !" Natsu chuckles at how excited his old friend has become. Lucy had stopped and Natsu finally tripped. "Uhm, Luce?" She turns to see her in tears, Lucy was crying. Natsu panicked he wasn't very good at dealing with things as comfort. Never the less, he tried. "Ehh! Ano, Lucy! What's wrong?! Did I do something stupid again?! C mon Luce answer me!" Lucy wiped her tears and punched Natsu. Natsu stood there shocked. "Natsu you idiot. Do you know how worried I was when Master told you were gone missing. I almost thought you were leaving because of our soon-to-be love but it's ok I can forgive you, just promise you won't do it again" Lucy walks over to Natsu and hugs him. Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I'm sorry Luce!" Lucy laughs, "I told you that I would forgive and I do so no need to worry" Natsu pushed her off and had his bangs cover his face. Lucy was shocked to be pushed but stared at Natsu. "I can't stay with you anymore, Luce. I have committed a serious sin and will leave in an hour or so. So please can you give up this relationship?" Lucy's eyes widened, "Wha- Natsu, what do you mean we can't stay together? What sin did you commit? And why do we have to stop this relationship?!"

Natsu didn't like the fact he made Lucy cry. Her hot tears rolled down her face as she questioned him. "I mean that I can't stay together because I will not be able to live her anymore. The sin I have committed is the reason I'm here to talk to gramps about. And the reason we have to stop our relationship is because you are endanger of something bad happening to you if we continue like this" Natsu embraced her as she cried.

"This will our last moments. I just hope you don't hate me for it." He wipes her tears and stands up to walk over to gramps office. Natsu finally grins at her before running off. Lucy smiles but that soon smile soon faded into rage. "That's not all of the story is it Natsu? Why did you lie to me?!" Lucy stood up and cried out her anger.

Natsu ran towards the old man's room. And as he ran he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder blade in which his wing used to be. "Argh! What the hell!?" Natsu leaned against a door as he let the pain pass. He shivered at the deep pain he guessed that the pain must mean he has less time to stay. He walked and sees a huge door with the symbol of their guild. The door silently opened to reveal a very little man.

"Old man!" Natsu called out. Makorov stepped forward, "Natsu it's been a while. You don't come anymore" Natsu's face lit up but felt the pain again. "Argh! God!" Makarov noticed the pain he was going through.

"Natsu, what did you do?" Natsu held his shoulder and limped toward Makorov. "That's the reason for my visit" Makarov nodded and let Natsu walk in. Natsu looked around his room, very spacious since Natsu last came.

Makarov walked behind him and proceeded to walk to his desk and chair. Natsu took a seat on the other chairs. Makarov knew very well Natsu was in pain but what caused the pain he had no idea.

Natsu shivered as he relaxed himself on the chair. "Natsu, may I ask; What did you do?" Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Oh, uh, yeah well I can't stay long so I'll put it simply; I sorta, uh, broke my wing off"

Makarov's eyes widened. "Natsu, you brat! Don't you know that isn't allowed to be done! You will be banished!"

Natsu laughs weakly. "Even so... I have someone down on Earth just waiting for me and I can't let them down. This person is very special to me and I can't afford to lose them. They were one of the first that I met that could actually understand me. Well of course it's gonna be hard for some of their relatives to accept me, but I am willing to stand that for him...!"

 _'Natsu, I love you!_ '

' _Natsu-San! Stay away from Gray-Sama!_ '

' _My mother had set up me and Juvia an arrangement in marriage_ '

' _My brother couldn't stand the idea of his true love with me, but because of his age. My mother wouldn't let him'_

Makorov saw Natsu wasn't willing on giving up. He smiled. "Well what did you come for, my blessings?" Natsu looked up at Master's face and smiled. "Well sorta that, and a little favor"

Makarov's eyebrow rose. "Go ahead and tell me" Natsu nodded and walked over to Master's ear and whispered. Makarov's eyes widened.

"That's the story. Bye, tell Mira I will miss her flamingly hot curry! Oh and tell Erza to feed Happy twice a day of fish!" Natsu said while running out. "Natsu, you brat! How can I tell them all that!" Natsu just laughed as he turned to make a corner. Makarov sighed as he relaxed. "How would I break it to her...?"


	6. Was it really all a coincidence?

"I can't! I just can't!" Gray screamed. Juvia flinched. "Gray-sama, but your mother had de-" "I don't care! This is stupid! I can't be controlled by people my whole life" Gray had really no idea what he was saying but it felt nice to finally let those awful feeling. "Juvia doesn't think that you're being controlled by anyone other than yourself" Juvia smiled to try and comfort.

It didn't work. "Because you don't have a family! You were abandoned by them, you don't know how it feels to have them!" Gray yelled but soon regretted it. "Juvia thinks that Gray-sama can work this out like all that he has done for me! Juvia will always stand by your decision, good or bad. But for you to say that Juvia has no parents is unbearable!" Juvia cried and ran.

"Damn..." Gray sighed. He sat back in the chair behind him and brushed his hair to the side. "What did you do to me, Natsu?" _*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

~~~~~~~~~~With Natsu~~~~~~~~

"ACHOO!" Natsu sniffles. "I don't remember having a cold? Did I really get sick just on my way?" Natsu just simply shrugged it off. "Haah, Gray... What are you doing right now? Are you even thinking about me?" Natsu sighed. But to interrupt his thoughts was some panting heard from behind. Natsu turned to see.

"Sir! Sir! Wait!" the shop guy called. Natsu's eyebrow rose. "What is it, old man?" The man was shocked at the name. "Old man?... We'll never mind that I can to advise you about the human world!" Natsu scoffed. "I know it's prohibited but I don't care someone down there is waiting for me, and nothing will stop me from going"

The man shook his head. "That's not what I came to tell you sir" "Natsu" Natsu said. "Huh?" The man questions. "My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" "Well Natsu, if you were to go back to the human world your appearance would change drastically. I don't know specifically but from what I've heard it's happened to others. Just hope this loved one of yours can remember you even if you change your appearance. Oh and I bel-"

"Gray!" Natsu didn't wait for the explanation, he needed to be with Gray. Tell him he loves him and they can finally be happy. He ran towards the edge of the world and jumped off. The man stared in shock to see Natsu just jump off without thinking.

"Too high!" Natsu yelled as he fell.

Then the man smirks as his watched Natsu fall for his destined one. _Going just as planned._

~~~~~~~~~~With Juvia~~~~~~~~

"Did he come back yet?" Ur asked. Juvia sobbed and shook her head. "Tch, Gray should have said something sooner instead of leaving you hanging" Ur said annoyed. Juvia shook her head. "Ur-okasama, have you know of Natsu-san" "Huh, you mean Natsuki-chan?" Ur questions. "No, it's Natsu, Ur-okasama has it wrong" Juvia corrects.

"That's weird, Gray told me the name Natsuki not Natsu" Ur muses. "She sounds like a real woman, she's cute, funny, strong and can handle Gray! What a woman!" Ur smiles with stars in her eyes. Juvia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Ano, Ur-okasama, Natsu is man... But who is Natsuki?"

Ur stopped her boasting of a woman Natsuki was. "Eh, a ... Man?!" Juvia nodded. Ur's face changed from shocked to happy. But she soon started laughing. "Ahahahahahaha! That's so hilarious. Gray the frozen heart that can be touched, has been knocked down by a man! Ahahaha!"

Juvia pouts. "Ur-okasama this isn't something to be laughing about! Gray-sama is out there and trying to deal with the fact that you have forced him into marriage with me!"

"Actually that wasn't my idea now was it, Juvia~" Ur smirks. Juvia flinched at the glint in her eyes. "Well, we both came up with it so you can't only put the blame on me. If you want to play the blaming game then tell me who was the one who said, 'Juvia wants to marry Gray-sama!' Like that right" Ur continues.

Juvia was going to argue back but the creak of doors was heard. "Ur, are you home?! We need a talk!" Gray's voice echoed throughout the house. Juvia was now running through Ur's room looking for a place to hide. Ur pointed under the bed with a sigh. Juvia immediately crawled under the bed.

Gray slammed open the door. "Ur! We have to talk!" Ur smiles and covers her ear because he was too loud. "Yeah, I heard you from the halls" "I don't want the marriage! I feel bad for Juvia's one-sided love and if I get married with her it will be more awkward than it already is. And also I love someone else... They told me the same, I'm just waiting till he-uhm she comes back"

Ur smirks at the mistake of pronouns. "Did you say he? How weird, I think I've heard of a man named... Natsu!" Gray tried to keep his cool and was trying not to blush. Too late. "Wha- who told you that?!" Ur smiles pitiful. "Gray... Do you not trust me anymore?" Gray looks away flustered. "Not exactly... Just a little"

Ur got mad. "You were supposed to say, 'Of course', idiot!" Gray flinched and chuckled. "Yeah, it's just that these few day I've been feeling so different... To answer your question, yes I still do. I just didn't know what you would think if I had fell in love with a ... Man" Ur felt the smile on her face return. "That's good. Now,... Tell me more about this Natsu boy"

Juvia didn't like the fact she was technically ease dropping. She couldn't let Gray-sama talk about something personal with her listening without permission. "Ahh! Juvia can't do it, Ur-okasama!" Juvia crawled out from under the bed. Gray backed away. "Juvia! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Juvia came here before you did. She just wanted to talk to-" "Me, I don't see a problem with that" Ur have a slight glare. She didn't like the fact that Gray had insulted her earlier.

Gray sighed. "You heard, didn't you?" Juvia nodded. "Natsu-san, correct?" Gray looked aside and nodded. Ur smiled. "Well Juvia you have an answer, what are you going to do with it?"

Gray looked at Juvia as Juvia had exploded. "Juvia will have to love Gray-sama more then!" Gray's eyes widened and Ur laughed. "If Natsu-san hurts you in anyway Juvia will be the one he faces!"

"Haha! Juvia, you are so adorable!" Ur laughed. Gray just gawked at how stupid she looked. Never the less, he smiled and walked up to her. he patted her head. "Yeah, sure you do that for me at any time, just not at specific moments"

Juvia had blushed at the 'specific moments' comment. "Then, does Gray-sama plan on doing it with Natsu-san?" Gray face palmed at the misunderstanding. "God, no!"

Ur had to wipe a tear aside. "Man, I almost passed out. Juvia, that was...-" "Disturbing" Gray finished for her. "Juvia only says what she thinks, well not all the time" Juvia pouted.

Ur laughed, Gray chuckled and Juvia smiled. ' _Natsu_...'

~~~~~With Natsu~~~~~

Natsu had a couple of moments before he saw the ground clear, the clouds had blocked his sight. "God, how long will this take just to get t-"

And the crash of trees was heard. Natsu was inturupted by the trees hiting him. "Gah!" Natsu didn't get to catch him self so he fell pretty bad. **BOOM**!

Echoes of the sound was heard throughout the woods. Birds flew away from the sudden sound. And a groan was heard soon after. Natsu rubbed his head and looked up.

"Damn, if only I was ready" He pushed himself up and then felt something wet his foot. "Kya!" He cried out of shock.

A rustle of bushes was heard as he fell and hurt himself. "Ouch! Ok, note to self; Don't ever run off of a high cliff" Natsu groaned.

But something wasn't the same, his voice was lighter, his chest felt heavy, and he couldn't fit his clothes right. As he tried to get up, he flinched.

It seems that Natsu had injured his ankle from the fall. "God, that hurts. But for now... what's with the chest?!" Natsu groped himself. He sighed at his trouble, not only has his ankle became swollen. He's a girl now!

"So this is my drastic change huh?" Natsu said sarcastically. He slumped on the bushes and sighed, "Gray..."

"Excu.. Ma'am!" Natsu jumps at the sudden shout. He whimpered, he didn't want anyone to see him in this state. But he heard the footsteps coming closer and sighed.

He sat on the floor waiting to get the man to help him up already. The rustle of bushes was heard and he waited to turn around.

~~~~~~With Gray~~~~~~

 _A Few Minutes Earlier_

"'CHOO!" Gray sneezed as he walked the road. "That's weird, I'm used to the cold. Why am I getting a cold?" Gray shrugged it off as a simple sneeze.

But as he walked down the road, he heard every step he took from squeezing the snow under the feet. He looked as his cold breath. He could smell the frosty air surrounding him. And his hands felt a tiny breeze with every step.

He made it to the front door of his house and sighed. Just as he was about to step in, he heard a cry. "Kya!" He turns to the woods where it came from.

Immediately, Gray ran towards the cause of the cry. "Excuse me! Ma'am!" He shouted to hear from the lady. She never replied but he saw a sitting figure, he ran towards it.

Gray sighed in relief as he saw the lady waiting patiently for him."Thank god you're alright. I would have thought you were getting chased or something?" The lady laughed. "Do I seem like that, I guess people would think I'm weak since I'm in this form now"

Gray rose and eyebrow, "Ma'am, I have no idea what your talking about" She dusted herself off. "Of course you don't, you're a human. Me, where I'm from we have things very different from here. For example, the forbiddance of love between our species and humans. I can't expect you to understand the first time but you know, I just felt like telling at least someone..."

 _'Is she into some voodoo or some sorta shit like that? But it strangely sounds fimiliar...'_ Gray thought. "Um... Yeah, lady, are you into some freaky things or stuff?" Gray face palmed right after he said that.

She turns irritated and Gray flinched. But he relaxed because her eyes had widened in shock. ' _Huh? What's wrong with her?_ ' The he noticed the pink hair, white scaly scarf, and deep green eyes. He brought his hands to his sides and tightened his grip on them.

She laughed and cried. "It's you right?! You wouldn't play with me God?!" "Natsu!" Gray ran towards her and hugged her. ' _Wait... Her?!"_ Gray pushed her away and looked at her chest.

"My mistake, I had thought you were someone else" Gray scratched the back of his head in embarassment. She had her eyes wide open before getting angry.

"It is me, you idiot!" and with that, she punched Gray. He was sent flying in a bush. "What the hell, lady?!" He rubbed his cheek where she punched. She sighed, "Like I told you it's-" "Gray-sama! Where are you?" Juvia yelled.

Gray heard her and sweatdropped. ' _As soon as she sees the girl, she would probably assume I'm cheating on Natsu_ ' Juvia had came in running through the bushes and smiled as soon as she saw Gray. She sighed in releif. "Juvia almost thought that Gray-sama was mad at Juvia about earlier, when we were talking about Natsu-san"

The lady blushed for some strange reason. Gray sighed and looked at Juvia. "No, I'm not mad but I am surprised that you would have accepted" Juvia giggled. "Its just Gray-sama has a hard time letting people understand his feelings, so you saying you really did love Natsu-san was amazing an-"

Juvia's turn to the girl on the floor. Gray was standing right over her. She had her hair messed up and filled with leaves. Her ankle seemed bruised. ' _Probably a struggle'_ Her clothes were almost revealing her lady parts. ' _He wouldn't!'_

Juvia had the same glare in her eyes on the day she meet Natsu. "Gray-sama, would you mind explaining why this lady is nearly undressed and you approach her so casually. Is all you have said about Natsu-san a lie just to be with this wo-"

"No! Juvia, I swear, you have the worst imagination ever" Gray sighed. Juvia puffed her cheeks. "Gray-sama never listened to anything Juvia has to say, so could you at least give attention to the person who you said you were in love with" The lady chuckled at Juvia's concern. Both turn to her.

"I think you have it wrong, Juvia, right," she shyly scratched the back of her head. "You see, I was sitting on that branch up there and I suddenly fell and cried out. Apparently, the man, Gray, had heard and came to check up on me. No need to think he is cheating on his girlfriend, I'm just a stupid girl getting some breeze away from my problems"

Juvia gasped an bowed before Gray. "I'm so very sorry, Gray-sama. Oh, and thank you... Um.." The lady chuckled again. "Natsuki, Natsuki... Dragion" Both Juvia and Gray's eyes widened. "Natsu...ki?" Juvia asked. Natsuki smiled and nodded. "Now, could I ask you two something?" Juvia held her hands up and nodded and Gray grunted, not knowing what he's getting himself in.

"Do you mind walking me towards a doctor for my ankle. It's been bothering me the whole time" She smiles and showed them the bruise. "Oh, we can take her with Ultear and Ur-okasama. They both know a couple things about this" Juvia hummed. "Gray-sama, Juvia suggest that you carry her. You're stronger that Juvia"

Gray sighed and walked up to Natsuki and picked her up princess style. Natsuki and Juvia both blush. "Juvia didn't say to pick me up like this" Natski complained. Gray shrugged it off, "It's easy to carry you like this unless you want to look like a kid and get on my back"

Natsuki pouted and let him do as he wanted. Then Juvia patted Gray on the back. "Juvia had always been on Gray-sama's back" then she glared in rivalry. Natsuki chuckled nervously while Gray groaned. "Let's just go already"


	7. Getting to the next destination

Natsuki had been blushing the whole way to Ur's house. Gray sort got irritated with Juvia's constant glaring at every move she took. "Are you ok? You've been red the whole time" Gray had asked.

She chuckled nervously and had a stressed face. "I'm actually motion-sickness, so maybe its just that" Gray had stopped immediately, making Juvia bump into his back from the sudden stop.

"What is it, Gray-sama" Juvia rubbed her forehead. "You're motion sickness! Why didn't you tell me? I don't want puke on my shirt" He yelled at Natsuki.

She frowned. "I just had gotten reminded, okay? Yelling at a woman isn't helping either, jackass!"

Just about the time he was going to yell back... "Gray? Why are you yelling at a girl," Ur stared at the foolish child.

Then she turned to the beautiful lady. Long pink hair. Curvy body yet looked very muscular. Her frown looked just adorable. But then she noticed the ankle.

"Oh dear, what did Gray do this time" Ur rubs her temples. "Ur-okasama, weren't you sick?" Juvia asked.

Ur turned to Juvia and grinned. "I'm just that cool, Juvia" Juvia had just giggled. Gray and Natsuki had a confused face. "So who is this young lady?"

"Ah, n-nice to meet you. I'm Natsuki D-Dragion" She had bowed her head for that was all she could do. Ur held out her hand. "I'm Ur. Ur Milkovic, nice to meet you, Naattssuukkii" Ur smirked at Gray who blushed and looked away.

Natsuki looked at Gray's face and looked confused because of Ur's smirk. "Is something wrong with my name?" Ur fanned the air. "Nothing dear"

Gray exhaled as he relaxed. "Ok, Ur I could ask you a favor that would involve this girl" Ur nodded. "Anything for this beauty"

Natsuki blushed and Gray sighed. "Her ankle got bruised, can you help patch her up?" Ur inspected the ankled before nodding. "Seems like you'll have to stay at Juvia's apartment because Gray can keep his hands of ladies or should I say men" "Ur!"

She laughed as she lead them in. Gray put Natsuki down let her lean on his shoulder and limped. Juvia had called Ultear to help too. "Ultear-nee, we have a visitor!" She came grumbling down. "I'm here!"

"Gosh, what's all the commotion about?!" Ultear growls. Gray rolls his eyes and pulled Natsuki close to him to show Ultear. "This is our problem" Gray grunts.

Natsuki blushed madly and then heard Gray's insult. "Oh,wow so I'm a problem, now?! I thought I was a lady, then I'm someone whose going to puke on you, now I'm a problem!"

Ur and Ultear both yelled at the same time, "No one cares!" Both Gray and Natsuki crossed their arms. Then they turned to each other and yelled, "Don't copy me!"

Juvia sweat dropped and Ultear and Ur sighed. "Guys, Juvia doesn't think fighting is good for you guys... Wait!" A flash of someone came in her mind.

"Natsu-san, you can't fight with Gray-sama! He's stronger than you!" Juvia scoffed as she tended his wounds.

Natsu barked back. "I'm way stronger than that stripping pervert!" Juvia giggled. "Fine, but you guys had Juvia worried. So no more fighting, okay!"

Natsu grinned. "Yeah!" Juvia blushed and looked aside embarrassed. "Juvia, stop tending him when you have someone else waiting who is way more important!" Gray yelled through the living room.

"Shut up, idiot! Thanks Juvia" Natsu chuckled. Juvia couldn't take it. "Natsu-san!" She attacked him in a hug. He was startled at first, but rubbed her head, smiling.

Gray had walked in (He always walks in on the Navia moments) and stared at their sweet moment. His eyebrow twitched. "Juvia, don't touch him!" Juvia and Natsu both got startled. (Note: He wasn't jealous for Juvia. He was jealous of Juvia)

"Eh! But Gray-sama, Natsu-san is cute" she pouted. Gray glared at Nastu and he just looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Damn ash for brains!"

Juvia gasped and smirked. "Natsuki, let me take you to the room, please" Natsuki stoped glaring at Gray to look at Juvia. "Yeah sure!" Natsuki grinned.

Same grin. "First, lets change you. Those clothes look as though they will soon fall off" Ur states staring at her breast and thighs.

Natsuki blushed and Gray looked away with a huge blush spread across his cheeks. Juvia smiled at the chance.

"Juvia will take her there then!" She cheered it. Natsuki smiled and nodded.

"Gray-sama, would you mind giving Natsuki to me" Juvia asked. Gray nodded. "Then I'll leave it to you" Juvia let Natsuki lean against her shoulder.

"Ugh, ok, let's go!" She grunts. Natsuki sweat dropped at her struggle. "Are you ok with carrying me" Juvia nodded with a sweat going down her face.

When they got to the room, Juvia settled Natsuki on a chair. Then Juvia sat beside her. "Natsuki, we need to talk" She smirks.


	8. Revealing Truth! Family Reunion?

Erza! You cant go in yet! He's talking to Lucy first!" Mira shouted. "I don't care, she's yelling. And I'm pretty sure you know what happened the last time she yelled!" Mira gasped.

" _Mira, promise to -cough- not be mad at Lucy" Lissana cries into her sister's arms. "Yeah, of course. Lucy's our nakama, so of course I'll forgive her" Mira sobbed._

 _Lissana smiled to herself. "That's good..." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes. Mira's eyes widened in shock. "Lissana. Lissana? Lissana!?"_

Mira tightly closing her eyes to stop tears from coming out. Erza watched her face cautiously. Mira exhaled and calmed down to nod. "C'mon"

Erza smiled and nodded. Mira got the key out to open the door. "Lucy!" Erza called out. Lucy turned around in shock, with tears in her eyes. "Erza..."

Erza backed away in shock. 'She isn't furious' "He left without me. He even has someone else he loves" She ran into Erza for a hug.

Mira was also shocked. "What else did Natsu said?" She asked worried. Makorov sighed. "I was hoping to have you all wait for your turn. But considering the facts, I will have to tell you all now..."

All nodded. "Natsu has given up his left wing to become a human, but what Natsu didn't know was that just taking out your wing won't do it. He would have to give his life away for something he loves, and he would be reborn as a human" Lucy gasps and Erza balled her fist. Mira listened carefully.

"Also the human Natsu fell in love with was the son of a demon who also fell in love with a human. The man was named Silver Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster had died on the day Natsu's father, Igneel, left. Natsu was destined to meet him, the reason, I do not know"

Erza stepped forward. "Didn't you say he died? How is he able to live to see Natsu if he's dead?" Makorov lowered his head in disappointment. "Yes, he did die, but his father, Silver, saved him by sacrificing himself for the boy. But in order to do that, Gray had lost all memories on that day"

Lucy's eyes widened. "So you're telling me that Natsu is going out with a dead man who's half human, half demon!?" "Lucy!" Erza warned. Lucy sighed and calmed herself down. "Continue" Mira told Makorov.

"Gray Fullbuster is in fact both human and demon. But because of this, his mother had died with the father, for the sin was that they were created one soul. When Silver had sacrificed himself, he killed his wife along with him. It's tragic to have the child left without his parents"

Erza slumped mumbling, "Natsu, you have an amazing taste" "Erza, I believe you have no where to speak" Makorov's eyes narrowed. Erza gulped. "You.. found out" Makorov nodded disappointed.

"Jellal Fernades, correct" Erza blushed while nodding. "How did you find out?" Makorov smiled. "No worries, child. Your secrets safe with us" Lucy patted her back and Mira giggled.

Erza sighed in relief. "Natsu, you idiot..."

 _Back with Natsu_

"Natsuki, how long have you been in this town?" Juvia asked innocently. Natsuki's eyebrow rose slightly but answered her never the less.

"Well, I ran away from... My home because... Well my mom doesn't want me to get married to the man I love and I decided running away would be best. He told me where meet up with him but he never came... He found out a little secret of mine. Yeah, yeah that"

Juvia didn't know how that could be related to that one but she continued. "What was his name?" Natsuki flinched. ' _I can't say Gray! Uh how about a color..'_ "Silver! Silver.." Natsuki raised her finger in the air. She stayed in the position of an idiot.

Juvia's eyes widened in shock. "Silver..." Natsuki nodded frantically, nervous. Juvia looked away with a face of pure despair. Natsuki backed away startled by the tears starting to go down Juvia's face.

"It was all... Not... Don't blame it on... It wasn't..." She whispered as she leaned over to hug Natsuki. "Juvia?" Natsuki hugged her either way, but Juvia was caught in the day dream so she was struggling.

"Juvia calm down!" Natsuki grabbed her wrist and slammed them down on the floor. Juvia's eyes widened and she blushed at the predatory position. Natski looked straight into Juvia's eyes. "Juvia, I-" ~ **Creak** ~

Both girls look to the door, to reveal Gray walking in. "Natsuki, I came to gi-" He stopped immediately when he saw Natsuki pinning Juvia down. Gray was stared at by a blushing Juvia and a nearly naked Natsuki.

"Hey, Gray!" Natsuki chuckled nervously. Juvia shook her head rapidly, "Gray-sama, there is a big mistake!" Gray sweatdrops. "You know, I was wondering why Natsuki acted like a man?" He questions as he walks out of the room.

"You got it wrong!" Juvia pushed Natsuki off to chase after Gray. Natsuki shrugged it off and picked up the clothes off the floor. The clothing was really reaveling.

It was most likely Ultear's because no way would Juvia or Ur wear this. She started to strip off of her vest and looked over to the mirror.

She was feeling funny and started to play with her boobs. She had grabbed them to vary her size. She jumped up to see how they bounce because he would remember when girls run they would always move.

Natsu was a huge pervert, it's just he never revealed it. Like that one time he _accidentally_ looked up Juvia's skirt. And that one time he grouped Lucy's boobs. And that one time Erza offered to take a bath with him. But now those things don't excite him anymore. Now the things in which make his heart race, Gray.

She sighed and pulled down her pants. She stared blankly at the boxers not having the usual bulge. She pulled it to see inside, and stared at the flat narrow passage. How the V-shaped whatever it was, looked. Yeah he saw Erza, but he never really cared on focusing on her lady parts that much.

She let it go, and pulled the dress up to put the straps on. It was pretty tight considering her chest, but down the waist was just fine. She exhaled trying to get as comfortable with the outfit.

Once she limped out, she saw a Gray being smothered by a crying Juvia. "Gray-sama, its not what you think?!" she sobbed. Gray struggled to get her off. "I know, you already told me. Now get off!"

Natsuki giggled at the foolish couple. _Couple_? Natsuki's eyes widened as she remember that Juvia and Gray were engaged. Her smiled faded into a mournful face.

 _Maybe I should have stayed home. I know Lucy is probably upset about me leaving. Erza must have it hard, having to take care of Happy. Mira was upset about seeing me finally loving anyone but Lucy._

 _But Gray said he loved me! I know he did, but he doesn't know its me..._

"Natsuki!" Ur yelled. All looked at Natsuki with a worried look. Juvia walked over to her first. "Are you okay, Natsuki? You look as though you remembered something terrible"

Just as Juvia put her hand on her shoulder, Natsuki grabbed it roughly. Juvia flinched and cried out. Natsuki growled with a deep sound of anger. Juvia tried to pull her hand away as Natsuki leaned over to her face.

Ur and Ultear also tried to do the same, pulling Juvia away. "Not me... Only you..." Natsuki mumbled. Gray watched in shock but grit his teeth. He socked Natsuki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gray shouted at Natsuki who fell by the punch. Natsuki looked up with a glare. "Oh, so you do love her? What happened to our special 'Love'. I guess you gave up on that..."

Gray's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know the hell you talking about! I don't know you!" Natsuki chuckled deviously. "Then let me show you"

She stands up, not putting to much pressure on her ankle, and punched Gray. Gray didn't expect it so he was pushed back. "C'mon, st-"

Before he could finish, a knock on the door was heard. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise.

"Ur, are you in there?!" A man called. Ur chuckled nervously. Juvia and Gray cringed. Ultear rolled her eyes. Natsuki groaned as her chance was ruined.

He knocks again. "Ur!" Ur sighed and walked over to the door. "I'm coming!" Ultear dragged Juvia closer to her. Gray balled his hands into his fist, nervous.

Ur opened the door to show... "Lyon-sama?! It really is you!" Juvia cried out in shock. Lyon sighed. "Damn, I was so looking forward to seeing you at a better moment, Juvia-chan"

"Too bad, huh" Gray scoffed. "Gray!" Ur shouted. Lyon turned to Gray and glared immensely. "What the hell?! Who the let this bastard in this house?!" Lyon stepped forward ready to start a fight.

Ur stepped forward and pushed Lyon to not cause any damage. "I did, I see no problem taking in my brother's child!" Lyon pushed through Ur and yelled back, "You mean father's murderer!" "I didn't kill him! You weren't even there the whole time so how would you know?!"

"You started it! You just had to go play with Juvia and take her the most dangerous room in the factory! You were even stupid enough to start playing with the equipment! Dad told you not to play around there and you the complete opposite! Because of your little mistake dad died!"

Ultear's eyes narrowed. Ur stood in shock as Lyon yelled at Gray in full fury. "Lyon, I tol-"

"It was not Gray-sama! It's not his fault!" Juvia cried out hugging Lyon trying to push him away. Gray and Lyon's eyes widened.

"He doesn't remember anything that happened that day, Lyon. So how can you accuse someone who doesn't know what happened" Ultear told Lyon straight forward.

Natsuki watched from the side the huge argument the family had. She examined everyone's actions, words, and even breaths.

 _Gray really didn't know what Lyon was talking about. Juvia clearly knew what happened but feels as though it would hurt them. Ur knew half of the story but still didn't think it was her place to blame Gray. Ultear only knew a little from Ur. Lyon, it seemed that he knew what he was talking about, but guessing from Juvia and Ur, he was wrong._

 _Gray had tried to stay calm, but the cracking in his voice told him wrong. Juvia couldn't stand the fighting of the two because she cared for both deeply, so of course she would cry. Ur knew if it got worse than it is know, someone would end up getting seriously hurt. Ultear never considered the boys' actions the best, but she knew that messing with them at a time like this wasn't too good. Lyon was full of hatred and anger, he wouldn't listen to anyone._

 _Gray's breath were really uneven as if he knew Lyon would want to murder him. Juvia's breaths were full of sobs. Ur took huge breaths to calm herself, stay strong for the boys. Ultear had silent breaths, but they were really slow ones. Lyon's were ragged and raspy, he couldn't calm down._

"Stop it, you idiots!" Natsuki yelled. All turned to Natsuki in shock. "What th-" "Shut up! You don't know any thing huh?!"

 _First, Gray._ Natsuki faced Gray. "You're nervous alright. You can't seem to answer why he's mad at you, so of course you would be nervous. But predending you're not is sorta weak if you ask me"

 _Juvia_! She faces Juvia. "Juvia, your concern for them comes to the point where you become a nuisance. If you know that they need space, give it to them"

"Ur, I believe as though you should at least be more concerned about who is affected, not just those who fight" Natsuki closes her eyes to think her facts again. _Oh yeah, Lyon!_

"Lyon, right now you are making the dumbest decision of all. Do you even know how Gray made it into that room? Do you know how Gray played with the equipment to be able hurt your father? And if Juvia was with him, wouldn't she tell him to stop? Get it through your head; you don't know!"

All gawked at Natsuki except Lyon. "Who the hell are you?! How would you know any thing?" Lyon shouted.

Natsuki smiled smug."You wanna try letting all those emotions on a little fight with me, squinty eyes" Lyon sighed then smirked. "Sure I don't mind, but you do realize your eyes seem squinty too" Natsuki laughed it off.

"Then lets do this outside, I'd rather not ruin the furniture with you being thrown" Lyon's eyebrow rose in slight amusment. "Aren't you being rather cocky for a _girl_ " Natsuki shrugged it off. "I trained long enough to handle a squinty eyed bastard" Lyon smirked and walked outside. Natsuki followed, limping.

Both took their positions, ready to fight. Gray ran outside to stop them. "Lyon, stop it! You're here to fight me, leave Natsuki alone!" Juvia also yelled at Lyon. "Lyon-sama, Natsuki-chan probably was kidding. Stop it, you might seriously hurt her!"

Natsuki frowned at their _trust_. "I can handle myself, I don't need a stripper and a pretty girl telling what to do!" Lyon had to agree at that. "Something we both can agree on" Gray stripped and yelled, "I am not a stripper!" Juvia gasped and shouted, "Gray-sama, your pants"

Natsuki and Lyon both sigh. Then glare at one another. "Ready squinty eyes!'' "As ready as I'll ever be" Both smiled and ran towards one another.

Juvia hid her face to not look at Natsuki get beat up. Gray reached his hand forward to stop Lyon. Ur smiled to herself. "Thats her alright" she whispered to herself. Ultear actually knew who would lose. She smirks and whistled. "Go Natsuki!"

Natsuki heard the whistle and smiled to herself. Lyon was obviously holding back, and that was an amazing advantage to her. He swung his fist towards her face. She smirked as she saw he most his chest open to her, so she blocked the attack with one hand and used the other to punch his stomach. He grunted and backed away.

Natsuki grinned cockily. Lyon's eyes narrowed as he underestimated her. "Damn you!" Lyon growled. Natsuki jumped up to hit his head with a kick, but he caught the leg and threw her.

Before she could fall, she caught her balance and landed straight on her feet, trying not to put to much pressure on the briused one. "Heh, looks like you're easier to fight" Natsuki noted remembering the fight with Gray.

Lyon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But that was a perfect chance for Natsuki. She had tripped him and punched him down. "Yup, way easier than Gray"

Lyon fainted with a blush. Gray looked away with flushed checks and Juvia gawked. Natsuki chuckled but didn't notice that Lyon had caught her vest and popped it open, revealing her full breast.

"Kyaa! You little squinty eyed pervert!" Natsuki kicked Lyon, throwing the unconscious blushing male. She closed the vest blushing. Juvia ran towards Lyon and Gray walked over.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Gray asked Natsuki. Natsuki sighed happily. "My dad..."

Then suddenly, a voice in Natsu's head called. " **Natsu! You idiot leaving me behind!** " _Lucy_?!

" **Stop it! We need to make it quick!** " _Erza_!

" **Natsu, listen we heard from Master that you obtained a locket. The one you believed Erza gave you. Yes, Erza said she never sent a locket to the Earthland. That's from Zeref! He has already decided that you were meant to be with Gray, but in the end both of you will lose your lives. And the most important thi-** " _Mira_!

"Mira. Mira? Mira?!" Natsuki yelled. All stared at Natsuki. Then a little chuckle was heard in Natsu's head.

" **Now, they're cheating. They can't tell you, Natsu. I'm playing the game, so you follow the rules...** " Zeref's voice deviously purred in Natsu's head.

"Ah!" A sharp pain she felt on her left shoulder blade. "Dammit!" She dropped to her knees holding her shoulder. "Stopit! Leave me alone!"

"G- Gray!" She cried out as she passed out from the pain. Ur and Juvia both run up to Natsuki. While, Gray watched from aside with his eyes wide open. "Dad... It was you, too..."


	9. Waking Up With A Sense

"Gray... Ahh... Gray..." Natsuki muttered in her sleep. Ur and Juvia both knew the _lady's_ little secret. This was definitely _him_.

"Juvia, your rival has a little problem down south while thinking about your beloved" Ur said smirking, pulling on Natsuki's panties as Juvia walked in with a fresh pair of clothes.

Juvia gasped, dropped the clothes and ran over to check. "It's... wet" she cringed. "You pevert, Natsu-san" she frowned.

"Shhh! Gray'll hear you" Ur smacked Juvia's head. Juvia pouted as she took off Natsuki's clothes. As she did that, she had blushed at her tan, smooth legs, arms, and stomach. "She looks very attractive now that I see her like this..." Juvia muttered.

"Huh you said something?" Ur questions. Juvia flushed replied nervous, "No, it was nothing!" Ur smirked and walked over to Natsuki and Juvia.

"Ya' know how silky her skin feels" She took Juvia's hand and dragged it over Natsuki's chest and caressed the soft mounds, making Natsuki whimper. Juvia blushed and drooled.

"Gray..." Natsuki softy sighed. Juvia panted as she squeezed harder. Natsuki flinched and moaned softly. "Ahh.." Juvia nearly passed out because of a nosebleed. She saw through the girl face, and visioned a cute uke Natsu.

 **~Creak~**

"Finished my shower, Juvia it's yo-" Gray walked in washing his hair with a towel. Juvia froze with Ur snickering. "You girls need to lock the door more, I swear" Gray sighed with a slight blush.

Juvia gasped at Gray and started to commence the crying. "Gray-sama, Juvia didn't mean it. It was all Ur-okasama's fault" she sobbed. Gray grunted at her grip. "Yeah, okay. I get it"

Ur inspecting Natsuki's face carefully. "Is it just me or is Natsuki having a wet dream while still in a nightmare?" Both Juvia and Gray turn with a confused face.

Gray blushed. "She's having a wet dream" Juvia gawked at Gray's weird peverted face. "Guess about who?" Ur smirked.

"Zeref... No stop.. Leave... Love... Gr..." Gray listened carefully. "Who the hell is Zeref? Does she like this Zeref dude?" Juvia pouted and Ur sighed.

"I'm going to get my shirt and Juvia take your shower already" Gray walked out. "Wait Gray-sama!" Juvia reached out her hand to catch his arm, but didn't.

As Gray walked out he heard his heart beat go slow and shallow. _Why the hell do I care? I don't like her, I like someone else... Natsu. Is she like your twin sister or something? She's way too much like you, yet different..._

Gray shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. _Dammit, why can't I forget him and that stupid smile out of my head. That really annoying attitude. That... cute laugh, hot body, nice moves, and adorable crying face._

 _Stop it! The more you think about him the more you fall in love, and you don't want that!_

" **Why not?** " A voice spoke in Gray's head.

" _Huh_?" Gray questions looking around for someone else. " **Who are you?** "

" **Some one you feel jealous of because of that Natsuki girl** " he chuckles.

" _What? What are yo-! You're Zeref?!_ "

" **On a level you could say that** "

" _What the hell do you want?_ "

" **What you have? My fiancé, or more like my future fiancé"**

" _Fiancé? Wait, you mean Natsuki?!_ "

" **Why of course, who else would I want?"**

" _A normal girl, not this secluded pink haired rascal_ "

" **Ah, so you know her well enough?** "

" _Well, duh. I seemed to catch up on her personality since we met_ "

" **Seems like you're interested yourself** "

" _Like hell!_ "

" **Then shall I continue on the fact that you took her from me** "

" _I never took her, she was in need for help so I did ok_ "

" **She would try to catch your attention... unless it wasn't planned"**

" _What?_ "

" **Never mind human** "

" _Wha-_ "

" **She's mine, you do realize that** "

" _Heh, I had no idea. I don't see any marks on her to prove it either_ "

" **You saw her body?!** "

" _You could say on that line_ "

" **Not even...** "

" _Well she doesn't seem like your type..._ "

" **Oh you think so? I suppose she had always been reckless, loud, subconscious, and... sexy** "

" _Wha-?! Don't tell me you like her?_ "

" **Couldn't you tell by the way I explained her?** "

" _Well, just having someone say it aloud with no shame is..._ "

" **Haha, no wonder he fell for you. You're a complete idiot along him** "

" _What was that?!_ "

" **Well, you see Natsu told me lots about you and him... such a shame he came to me after having the taste of you** "

Gray's eyes widened. " _What the hell you mean?! Natsu isn't here anymore!_ "

" **Well of course, not with you that is. You see after your little rejection Natsu came running into my arms crying. I simply gave him a little comfort and things got out of hand, and I must say, he does have an adorable face of pleasure** "

" _Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! You liar! Natsu isn't like that!_ "

" **Believe what you want, besides you have my next subject so I might as well take that one too** "

" _Like hell you will!_ "

" **We will speak more often.. Gray Fullbuster...** "

Gray grabbed his head in pain, he was having a bad headache. "Argh! What the... grrargh!... Hell?!" He felt the flashes of Natsu and him together escalate all at once.

"Na... tsu! Nats..uuuu..." Gray fainted with a single tear slipping out of his eye. The thump of him falling to the floor echoed in the room, after that fell silence.

And right after, Natsuki awoke. She was panting, sweaty, and... half naked. "What the hell?!" She covered her breast with a blush.

Juvia and Ur stood up as they heard the echoed thump. Both turn to one another and nodded. Juvia ran out as Ur walked over to Natsuki.

Natsuki looked up in curiously. "Something wrong?" Ur fanned the air. "Nothing dear, Juvia just going to check on Lyon and Gray"

"Oh... Does Gray hate me?" Natsuki asked. Ur stared at the girl. "Why would you ask that?" Natsuki closed her eyes with hurt. "Well, every time I look him in the eye he always turns away. Like did I do something to upset him!"

Ur smiled with mournful eyes. "Do you love him?" Ur whispered. Natsuki looked up with a surprised face. Then Natsuki faced the floor. "Yes, ma'am... And I'm terribly sorry"

"Sorry? For what?" Ur laughed. Natsuki balled her fist. "Well, Juvia and Gray are engaged, right?"

Ur's eyes widened. "Where did you hear that from?" Natsuki turned to her shocked at her answer. "Fr- from some folk in the town" Ur smirked. ' _Gotcha_!'

"I never told anyone else about that. Neither did the kids tell. I'll ask again; where did you hear it from?" Ur slightly glared. Natsuki gulped.

"Maybe just a coincidence ma'am" Natsuki turned away. Ur snickered. "Natsu, stop lying..."

Natsuki's eyes widened with a ton of emotion; shock, anger, worry, sadness, happiness, and hope. Tears wielded up in her eyes. "No way..."

"Ur-okasama! Gray-sama!" Juvia bursted into the room. Ur faced Juvia worried. "What is it?!" "Gray-sama has fainted and has a very bad fever!"

Ur ran out of the room. "Dammit!" Natsuki also heard and limped after her. "Gray!" She saw Gray's body lying on the floor, panting and red.

Then he saw a flash of something. A black tatoo on his left arm. "Silver..." Gray groaned out. "How the he-! How did you get that?!" Ur shouted.

"Dad... Not me.. Poor mom..." Gray coughed out a laugh. "Nats... u... love ... so much.." Gray fainted once more. Juvia cried as she saw blood came out of his mouth. Ur held the boy up. "Gray! Hang in there!"

Natsuki watched the whole thing in horror and faint hope. He had clearly said, 'Natsu, I love you so much'. Natsuki chuckled and walked over to Ur with Gray in her hands.

Ur had held him crying as well. Natsuki smiled at her whispering, "It was Gray.." Ur's eyes widened in shock then faded into a smile.

Natsuki leaned into Gray's face and... kissed. She dreaded her fingers into his hair and kissed passionately. Tears came out of pure happiness.

She broke the kiss and leaned on his forehead panting. "I love you too... Stupid droopy-eyed bastard"


	10. Knowing Your New Rival Was Your Old One

Gray groaned in bed, whispering the whole time he was asleep. "I will... kill... Zeref... Natsu... Silver..." Juvia had ignored it all with a worried face. Ur had to sleep because Juvia demanded she needed rest. Natsuki was right beside Gray, holding his hand.

Natsuki had listened to every little whisper he said, hoping that it would help. So far she mainly heard Zeref, himself, and Silver mentioned. She grit her teeth. "I feel so useless.."

Juvia turned to her worried. "Natsuki..." she sighed. "I can't just watch him take after his father! I just know Zeref is responsible for this" Juvia walked over to Natsuki and hugged her.

"You're not the only one to feel like that... Remember what you told Juvia when we had trouble with Lyon"

"Juvia, your concern for them comes to the point where you become a nuisance. If you know that they need space, give it to them"

"Juvia was really shocked to have someone really say it to her. No one has ever told Juvia so it gave Juvia quiet a shock" Juvia smiled at Natsuki. "She want to thank you for that"

Natsuki hugged her back with a huge grin on her face. "That was just a guess I took" Juvia nodded understanding.

"But Natsuki, you do realize that after your kiss with Gray-sama, the spreading of the tatoo has slowed down. Thank you! Juvia bets you did something to help!" Juvia put her hands to her chest.

Natsuki sweat dropped and blushed. "You don't say... I guess you could say it was the power if love!" She said with a glint in her eyes. Juvia laughed and lightly punched her. "Don't play, Juvia's trying to be serious"

"Better try harder" Natsuki stuck her tongue out. "Natsuki, you're such a tease" Juvia pouted. Natsuki blushed at that. "What are you trying to say?"

Juvia questions the blush but thought about what she said. • • • "Kya! That's not what Juvia meant!" Juvia stood up.

Natsuki laughed and turned to Gray. "That's fine" Juvia stared at Natsuki's hurt face and took her hand. "Natsuki, can you make Gray-sama happy?"

Natsuki turns to Juvia in shock. "Juvia?" Juvia had tears in her eyes. Natsuki smiled and wiped the tears. "If I wanted to; Yes"

Juvia sniffles and replied, "What do you mean by that?" Natsuki slapped Juvia's cheek lightly. "You will soon find out..."

Juvia giggled and wiped the rest of the tears. "Sorry for asking such a personal question" Natsuki grinned. "I see nothing wrong with it"

"Oh... and I want to apologize about something" Natsuki blushed and looked aside.

Juvia titled her head in confusion. "What would that be?" Natsuki closed her eyes and shouted, "I-uhm- I-I'm sorry for seeing Gray naked!"

Juvia blinked. Naked. Naked? Gray-sama naked. Natsuki saw... Gray-sama naked?!

"Ehhhhhh?!" Juvia looked at Natsu with wide eyes and a blushing face. "N-N-Na-Natsuki, s-s-saw Gray-sama n-naked!?" Natsuki turned away nodding. Hiding her flushed face.

"J-J-Juvia will kill you!" She brought up her hands and grabbed the nearest object to her, a vase. Natsuki put her hands up in defense. "O-Oye, it just a coinsedense that he was the shower when I went in"

I'm such a fucking liar! Juvia pouted as she put the vase down. "Did you touch him?" she whispered. Natsuki shook he head, nervous. "Have you never seen Gray completely naked? Even with his stripping habit?"

Juvia shook her head. "No, Juvia had almost did at the beach, but Lyon had pulled Juvia away before she could see. Then there was that one time Juvia came over his house and tried seducing him. Juvia had took off his shirt and pants, but he had fell asleep"

Natsuki gawked at Juvia. "You tried seducing him?!" Juvia smirked and nodded. Natsuki pouted. "Cheater..."

Juvia giggled an leaned over to Natsuki's ear. "Then how about when he wakes up... then pull... he will surely... after that... then finish off by calling him..." Natsuki blushed red. "Are you sure?"

Juvia gave her a thumbs up. Natsuki stratched the back of her head nervous. "Yosh! I'm all fired up!" She put her hands up excited.

Juvia smiled. "Natsuki, can Juvia ask you something?" Natsuki turns to Juvia and nodded. Juvia breathed in and swallowed. "A-are you, maybe, Natsu-san?"

Natsuki's eyes widened. She probably told Ur! No way, how'd she find out?! And so quickly! "W-w-what are you talking about? I know no one called Natsu, who would name someone after a season. That's ridiculous. Hahahahahaha!"

Juvia sighed. "Says the girl with the name 'Natsu-ki'" Natsuki sweat dropped. "You have a point..." Juvia stated at Natsuki carefully. "...Yeah, I just didn't want to rush it. Gray is such an idiot not being able to tell it's me..."

Juvia hugged her again. "Juvia's so happy to have you back, Natsu-san..." she sighed. Natsuki gripped her arm and shivered. "You won't tell, right?"

Juvia nodded. Natsuki sighed and jumped on Juvia. "Thank you so much! For everything!" Juvia grunted and laughed. "Yeah, Juvia wants to thank you as well"

"Would you mind if I call you Juvi again?" Natsuki said rubbing her face in Juvia's boobs. Juvia blushed and answered, "Y-yeah... Kyaa! Natsu-san, not there!"

Natsuki questioned the cry and looked at her hand. It had groped her thigh. Natsuki backed away with a face of shame. "My bad!"

Juvia stood up and walked out. "It's fine..." She practically ran out. Natsuki slapped herself for having make Juvia leave.

After a while of slapping herself, Natsuki stared at Gray again. Natsuki smirked as an idea came to her head.

She standed up and walked over to the bed Gray laid in, and started the get on a cuddle. If Gray doesn't like me, I'll just force the feeling to come out.

She held his hand, snuggled into his chest, made him wrap an arm around her waist, and his legs caught hers and tangled.

Natsuki smiled to herself and relaxed herself. "Good night my stripping idiot..." Natsuki muttered while dozing off into sleep.

"Natsu-san..." Juvia sighed as she walked down the hall. "Ever since Natsu-san's been here, all Juvia has seen him do was create smiles" Juvia smiled to herself.

 _"Stupid stripper!" Natsu stuck his tongue out to Gray. Gray laughed and punched him._

 _"Uwaa! This looks awesome thanks Ur" Natsuki grinned. Ur smiled and hugged her. "Anything for you, you adorable Sakura-chan"_

 _"Ultear, can you mind telling me why you wear these clothes?!" Natsuki shouted while pulling on the dress. Ultear turned over to Natsuki, she smirks. "Because it easy to run with out having something pulling at me, you were just fighting with it so I see you had no problem"_

 _"Lyon, you pervert" Natsuki slapped Lyon as he woke up. Lyon grunted and laughed. "I already explained it was an accident"_

 _"Juvi, thank you so much!" Natsuki smiled._

Juvia sighed again. "Gray-sama, Juvia hopes that Natsu-san will give you pure happiness" "Well, who else do you expect to make him to feel that way?" Ur walked towards Juvia with a beer can in her hand.

"Juvia never actually expected anyone to do it... except from you" Juvia smiled sympathetic. Ur cringed. "What are you trying to say with that? Did you want me to marry him?"

Juvia gasped and turned red. "No not at all. Juvia just wanted Ur-okasama to stay close to him, you know, Mother ideal" Ur balled her hands and shouted at Juvia. "Juvia! You know I can not replace Mika! I never tried nor will I ever!"

"Juvia knows that, but still him not having anyone to support him is unbearable! That's why right when Juvia met Natsu-san and made Gray-sama laugh and smile, it was a shock. Juvia hasn't seen Gray-sama smile like that since that day. For Juvia to accept their love is unavoidable, so she can do is help Natsu-san capture Gray-sama's heart once more" Juvia cried.

Ur frowned and patted Juvia's head. "We all will do our best to support them, well maybe not all of us..." Juvia looked up confused. "What does Ur-okasama mean?"

Ur turned away awkwardly. "Well I hardly believe that Lyon would support it that much" Juvia was still confused. "Why would Lyon-sama not support it too much?" Ur scratched the back of her head. "Well..."

 _"What was her name?" Lyon smiled, groaning in bed. Ur chuckled. "Natsuki Dragion" Lyon stared at the ceiling and chuckled. "Natsuki, huh. What a pretty name"_

 _"Don't tell you fell for her, too?" Ur rolled her eyes. "Idiot, I still love Juvia, but I can say that I'm interested in Natsuki than normal women. And her abilities also surpasses Juvia's, amazing" Lyon sighed._

 _Ur leaned her head on her hand and hummed. "She is a keeper isn't she" Lyon turned away embarrassed and nodded. Ur smirked and tackled Lyon. "Awww! My little boys are so grown up!" "Ack, Ur! You're hurting me!" Lyon grunted._

"... Lets just say that Lyon has his own thoughts about Natsuki, but not Natsu" Ur explained. Juvia sighed happily. "Well that's okay too, Juvia guesses"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!" a shout was heard throughout the house. Ultear was heard groaning, Lyon in the room laughed, Ur and Juvia sighed. "YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME ME?!" another cry was heard.

Both Juvia and Ur walk in to see Gray against the wall with a face of disgust, with Natsuki pouting and shouting. "Who else do you want me to blame?!" Gray yelled. Natsuki stood up and glared at Juvia for a sec, then faced Gray once more. "Never mind, I'm wasting my time with you. Ur, is Lyon better?"

Ur flinched and nodded. "Good, I wanna invite him some where to eat" Natsuki grins. Gray felt as though he had been stabbed as she said that. Juvia frowned and pulled on Natsuki's arm before she could walk out.

"Why would you care about Lyon-sama when some one else was the main objective?" She hid her face with her bangs. Natsuki sighed and took her hand. "Juvia, answer me this; will you support me with him?"

Juvia nodded letting tears fall. Natsuki ruffled her hair and walked out while saying, "Then trust me on this"

"LYON! Squinty-eyed bastard! Stripper's brother! Cold-ass-fuck idiot! Come with me somewhere! I need to confess something!" Natsuki shouted waiting for a reply.

First, she heard a thump upstairs. _Did he just fall?_ Then, rustle of clothes. After, the steps became louder as he walked down the stairs. "Fine, I might as well go with you. It just happens to be the time I go out for a walk"

"Lyon-sama, you don't go out for walks?" Juvia told him. He froze for a couple of seconds and reverted back, nervous. "Juvia-chan, you were never in my presence when I did" Gray walked out of the room buttoning his shirt. "No, maybe not her, but I've been with you for most of my life and I was the main one to leave the house"

A vein popped out of Lyon's forehead. "Let's just go Natsuki-chan" Natsuki sweat dropped. "Yeah, but first I need to ask Ultear something" She ran upstairs.

Lyon walked over to Gray, pulling his collar. "What the hell was that?!" Gray stared at Lyon coldly. "I see nothing wrong in telling the truth" Lyon glared. "Speak your mind out when people care, okay!"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Gray glared. Lyon snickered. "Of course, I get it now. You're jealous Natsuki-chan is going on a date with me instead of you" Gray blushed and barked back, "O-Of course not. Who would fall for that pink-haired, tomboyish, reckless, and unattractive woman?!"

"Who the hell are you calling a pink-haired, tomboyish, reckless, and unattractive woman, ne Gray~?" Natsuki growled. Both Lyon and Gray flinch. "N-Ne, Natsuki-chan you wouldn't think of going out with a boy like Gray, right?" Lyon questioned.

Gray stared at Natsuki's face change from furious to flushed. "W-What nonsense?! Let's just go Lyon" Natsuki hid her flushed face and took Lyon's arm and raced out the house. "Wait, Natsuki!" Gray reached out. Wait, what was I going to ask her just now?

"Argggg! I'm such an idiot!" Gray yelled. Juvia and Ur sighed as they watched Gray. "Go Natsu-san" Juvia whispered. Ur walked over to Gray. "Don't tell me you have an interest in her?" Ur smirked.

Gray blushed and looked aside. "Maybe..." Ur blinked for a while. Maybe... "Ehhhhh?! For real?!"


	11. Another's Perspective? Begining or End!

"Wait! Natsuki-chan!" Lyon called out to the maiden pulling him eagerly. Natsuki was flushed and muttering to herself.

Lyon sighed and stopped. Natsuki was gripping him so hard that when Lyon had stopped, he was dragged. Natsuki noticed the weight and looked back, curious.

"What the hell?! You were making me drag you the whole time?!" Natsu shouted, making Lyon sigh. "Just letting you drive"

"Well better get a better _driver_ next time" Natsuki said as she threw Lyon. "Uwahh!" he shouted as he was flung into a trash can.

"I was kidding! Damn.." Lyon grumbled as he struggled to get the trash off of himself. Natsuki chuckled as she saw Lyon's disgusted face. "Hahaha, you look stupid"

Lyon looked up at her laughing face and had to slightly smile as well. "Help me, will you" he waved his hand showing that he needed her help.

Natsuki huffed and took his hand. "Let me know when I can trust you fully" she sighed. Lyon chuckled and shrugged it off.

Then he heard the growl of a familiar voice. "Heh, trust me then. Don't wait" Lyon smirked. "Huh?" Natsuki questioned.

Then, Lyon suddenly took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Natsuki, shocked, turned. "Wha-" Lyon had pulled her closer to him and looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't struggle so much" Lyon whispered, turning away from Natsuki's gaze and stared at a mysterious figure. The figure fumbled and hid themselves. Lyon smirked and picked Natsuki up princess style.

"What the hell Lyon?!" Natsuki struggled. Lyon shushed her with a slight glare. "I see someone staring at us, we might have to have them reveal themself. I need to attract more attention, but I need your help" Natsuki pouted and nodded.

Lyon looked away with a blush. "Damn pout" he whispered. "Something wrong?" Natsuki said waving her hand in front of Lyon's face. "Nothing. Let's go to the park, it's one of my favorite places to visit" Lyon smiled.

Natsuki nodded with a grin. Locking in eye-contact, both sweat drop. "Can you put down?" Natsuki chuckled. Lyon nodded awkwardly.

After Natsuki dusted herself off, she looked at Lyon. "Well, where is the park?" Lyon smirked, took her hand again, and looked behind. "I'll show you" The figure had crushed the wall and a chill was sent down the back of some gossiping girls.

Natsuki questioned the persistent romantic motives, but shrugged it off as his natural personality. "How far?" Natsuki laughed. Lyon didn't turn but replied, "Not too far, but I guess more walking than expected"

Natsuki groaned and let Lyon drag her the way to the park. "C'mon, let's at least get home before dark. I need to see my Juvia-chan!" Lyon said with stars in his eyes.

Natsuki sweat dropped. "Yeah, yeah whatever"

~~~~~~~~~With Gray~~~~~~~~~

"Ouch! Why do keep doing that?!" Gray grumbled. Ur smacked his head and crossed her arms. "It's your fault for moving too much"

"You can at least be a little gentle!" Gray yelled. Ur had gotten irritated and punched him into a wall. "You do it yourself then, you baby!" she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Gray groaned in pain and rubbed his cheek. "Damn..." Then a click of the door was heard. Gray looked up to see Juvia walk in.

"Yo, what do you need?" he asked. Juvia stared at her hands as she fumbled with them. "Does Gray-sama happen to know how long Natsuki-san and Lyon-sama will be out on the date?"

Gray hummed, thinking. "Nope, no idea... I haven't heard you use honorifics with anyone but me, Lyon, Ur, Ultear, and... well, Natsu" Juvia's eyes widened as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Natsu-san is still close to you, right?" Juvia asked. Gray looked at the ceiling with a sigh. "I don't know anything anymore. The last I heard about Natsu was that he now has a fling with some other dude"

Juvia balled her fist and shouted, "That's not true!" As soo as she finished her sentence she covered her mouth in shame. Gray stared at her with slightly widened eyes. "What do you know...?"

Juvia had watch Gray step off of the floor and walk over to her with horror. 'I had promised Natsu-san not to tell Gray-sama!' Juvia closed her eyes anticipating something, anything! Instead she had gotten a pat on the head.

"You're hiding something. I can tell, but I won't force you to tell me" Gray walked out of the room, cursing at the pain Ur left him in. Juvia watched Gray walk out of the room with red cheeks.

She smiled and giggled. "Natsu-san, Juvia is on her way!" She grabbed her hat and walked out the house. "I'm going!"

"Where?!" Ur called out. "A secret!" Juvia giggled. She closed the door behind her with a smile.

Gray, who was in the hall, leaning against the wall, smirked.

~~~~~~~~~With Natsu~~~~~~~~~

"How long has it been since the incident with Silver?" Natsuki said staring deep into Lyon eyes. Lyon flinched at the question, but soon lowered his head.

"7 years ago, on June 7th, dad had invited us to finally see the factory in person, since it was our father's factory he had given us an exclusive tour. That day Juvia, Gray, Ur, and I had all went to check it all out, but Gray had wandered around with Juvia. Ur, dad, and I were left looking for them, calling their names over and over, no reply. We heard the sound of an machine being turned on, and we ran towards it. Dad was the first one to make it since he was the closest, Ur and I were far away and near the entrance, so it took longer. The closer the two of us had gotten, the more we had heard struggles from Gray, grunts from dad, and cries from Juvia. We had hoped nothing bad would happen before we made it... but it turned out we were to late, Juvia was crying in the corner of the room, Gray was passed out beside our blood covered father..." Lyon had shivered at the thought of remembering.

"That day was horrifying, and I had spent the rest of my life blaming Gray with hatred. Never have I thought about listening to his side of the story, so after the little problem you and I had, I realized that. That's why I have wanted to talk to Gray once I had gotten better, but you came to me first. And who am I to appose your proposal?" Lyon laughed weakly. Natsuki smiled sympathetic.

"I can see where you can have your feelings take over and make you do something reckless, but me, as a person with experience, will help you resolve the little spark igniting the flames of hatred" Natsuki said taking Lyon's hand.

Lyon had wide eyes and stared at Natsuki closely. "Why would you go so far for me?" Natsuki chuckled. "Well, you're hurting someone I love, there's nothing I can do for him, but help you two get over this"

"Love...?" Lyon questioned. ・・・ "EHHH?! Don't tell me it's who I think it is?!"

Natsuki tilted her head acting confused. "Huh? I wonder to who you are referring to?" Lyon grit his teeth and shouted, "It's Gray, huh?! Why does that bastard always get the ones I'm interested in?!"

"Huh? Now you really have me confused, what are you talking about?" Natsuki sighed. "Lyon-sama! Natsuki-san!" Juvia called out waving her hand and running their way.

Suddenly, Juvia was tripped. "Kyaa!" "Juvia-chan!" "Juvi!" Juvia groaned as she looked at the figure who tripped her. Her eyes widened. "Chelia!"

Lyon slumped as his hunch was right. "I had a feeling it was you" Lyon sighed. "You make me seem like a bad guy" Chelia pouted. Juvia glared. "That's mainly because you always play pranks on me. Remember that one time you dyed my hair green"

"That's only on you" Chelia laughed. Lyon stepped up to her. "What is it you want?" Chelia perked up and smiled. "Jura needs to talk to you about something. He says it's urgent" Lyon nodded and walked with Chelia.

Chelia turns to Natsuki and glared immensely. "Wha-" Natsuki backed away, wondering what she had done. Chelia stuck her tongue out and ran to hold Lyon's arm.

Juvia walked over to Natsuki and hugged her. "Oh thank god you're alright" Juvia sighed in releif. Natsuki blinked. "What's that suppose to mean?" Juvia let go and put up one finger. "You see, Chelia is a girl that visits Lyon-sama's college since she's at that college level, but she still goes to high school like normal girls. And Chelia is in love Lyon-sama, she always plays pranks on rivals, such as Juvia" Juvia sighed.

Natsuki laughed. "Hahah, not a problem for me" Juvia sighed in defeat. "You just don't get it Natsu-san"

"Who has time to do that when I have to go confess to Gray!" Natsuki shouted, echoing throughout the park. Juvia giggled. "Natsu-san, get down! You'll fall!" "Huh?" Natsuki said as she slipped.

"Natsu-san!" Juvia said running towards her. Natsuki closed her eyes anticipating a fall. She didn't feel it, instead she felt two cold arms catch her. The man clicked his tongue in annoyance. Juvia gasped.

"You two have a lot of explaining!" Gray shouted. Natsuki looked up embarrassed. "G-G-Gr-Gray!" Gray had looked at Natsuki and sighed.

Gray put Natsuki down and hugged her whispering, "You're the stupidest idiot I have ever met" Natsuki eyes widened and teared up. "Who are you calling the idiot here, idiot?"

 **Gray Fullbuster is cheating... Natsu Dragneel is cheating... Both are cheating!**

"ARGGHH!" Both Gray and Natsuki cried out in pain. Juvia ran over in horror. "Gray-sama! Natsu-san!"

"G-Gray!" Natsuki cried as she reached over to hold his hand. "N-N-Natsu..." Gray said grasping her hand and passing out. Juvia cried as she felt useless. _I couldn't do anything!_

A black tattoo had started to cover Gray's body. Juvia whimpered as she saw it creep up to his face. Natsuki was still conscience and watched with eyes of anger. "Dammit! GRAYYY!"

"Natsu... Natsu... Nats... tsu..." Gray constantly repeated until-

"My, my, Natsu, see what you did?" Zeref chuckled. Natsuki grit her teeth. "Now, let's finally have the game started..." he smirks, walking over to Gray. Natsuki cried out again in pain. "God! Stop it!"

Zeref laughed. "So you're going to put your faith in God? Tell me Natsu, what has this God ever did for you? Beg all you want, your God never comes out your people" Juvia cried. "You're wrong!"

Zeref turned to the useless girl and chuckled. "It's not that he doesn't help us, but the faith we hold in our selfs! I really don't know too much of God, but criticizing some people believe in is nothing but cruel!" Juvia cried looking at Natsuki cry for Gray.

Zeref frowned. "Let's get rid of you while I'm at it" Juvia's eyes widened. A dark aura came from his hand and he threw it at Juvia. "Juvia!" Natsuki shouted. Juvia let the tear drop. _It's all a lie..._


	12. Was it all for nothing!

_It's all a lie..._

"Juviaaa!" Natsuki cried out reaching out. Hearing the cry, Juvia turns.

She looked at Natsuki holding Gray in her arms and crying. She smiled, "You really did end up having what you wanted..."

She suddendly felt a stab of pain. "GYAHHH!" she cried out in pain.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she felt Gray's shivers getting worse and looking at Juvia take a hit.

"NOOOOOO!" Natsuki cried out in horror. then she glared up at where Zeref's figure was. Nothing...

 ** _With Lyon_**

"What did you call me for?" Lyon asked pushing Chelia away, making her pout.

"Was it a bad time to call for you?" Jura smiled sincerely. Lyon grumbled, "Yes..."

"Nevermind that. I had a conversation with the master and she had told me you've been going through finally realizing your... past" Jura sighed.

Lyon nodded and turned to Chelia. "Can you please let us talk in private for a bit?" Chelia nodded with a frown.

After Chelia walked out, Lyon had slightly glared. "The hell do you know about my past?"

Jura sighed again, "Not enough, but I had also learned that there is an acquaintance who can interfere quite a lot..."

"Interfere? Acquaintance? What the hell are you talking about?" Lyon questions.

''Might I add... The angel" Jura stared into Lyon's eyes, searching for any signs of truth.

"Angel? What the hell...?" Then suddenly a flash of pink hair, white scaly scarf, adorably goofy grin, and a beautiful body. Lyon's eyes widened.

"Natsuki...?" Lyon muttered. Jura found it! "Where is is now?!" he shouted, shocking Lyon.

"Why?" "Your family is in danger, Lyon" Jura warned. Lyon's eyes widened in horror.

He ran out saying two names, "Juvia-chan. Gray!" Jura watched him understanding the rush.

 ** _Back with Natsu_**

"The bleeding won't stop" Natsuki cried out, putting pressure on Juvia's wound. The wound kept gushing out with blood, scaring Natsuki.

The beautiful day had turned into a dreadful and rainy day. Nobody knew why...

"Juvia-chan! Gray!" A voice called from behind of Natsuki. Natsuki turned with tears in her eyes.

Lyon! His silver haired jumped as he ran over to Natsuki. His panting breath was shown, for it was very cold outside.

Then he stood in shock as he saw his love and brother both laid unconscious.

"The hell...?" Lyon muttered, making Natsuki look up. "The hell did you do?!"

"I just-" "I don't even need to know. You clearly aren't the woman I thought you were" Lyon interrupted.

Natsuki looked into Lyon's eyes and saw betrayal and sadness. Bitter cold sadness...

Natsuki looked away with shame, having make him feel that way.

Lyon saw her turn away and closed his eyes, believing that it was true. He began to run over to Juvia and reached to hear her heartbeat. It was very and slightly there.

Then he turned to Gray and cursed, "Damn! How am I gonna take _both_ back?!"

As much as he hated to ask, "Natsuki" Natsuki looked Lyon surprised, but a little disappointed. Just Natsuki, no -chan. It made her pout.

"Help me take Juvia and Gray back to the house" Lyon hadn't turned back to even face her. Natsuki nodded and said, "Are you sure?"

"I never said you're staying with us!" Lyon shouted, making Natsuki flinch. "Y-yeah"

"Good, you take Juvia. I'll take Gray" Natsuki nodded,taking Juvia in her arms, princess style.

"Oh and I forgot to mention something..." Lyon muttered, catching Natsuki's attention. "If you hurt her in any way possible, I will fucking kill you!" Lyon warned.

"I wouldn't hurt her!" Natsuki shouted. Lyon scoffed, "Doesn't look that way to me..." He looked down at the tears that laid on Gray's face and remembered the tears that were on Juvia's face.

"Let's just go" Lyon groaned. Walking with Gray in his arms, he felt the shivers of his younger brother and grit his teeth.

Natsuki just nodded and followed Lyon all the way to their house. And it was an incredibly boring, awkward, and intense walk.

 ** _Ur's home_**

"Ur! Ultear! Hurry! It's Gray and Juvia-chan!" Lyon bursted through the door. Natsuki also ran in, but behind Lyon.

"Lyon! Juvia's getting more pale!" Natsuki cried out. That was when Ur came running, "Get her in my room bed. Lyon, take Gray to the guest room" Ur rushed in taking care of both.

"Ultear you take care of Gray! I'll handle Juvia" Ur said putting on gloves and showing Natsuki the bed.

"I'll need you to hold her down. _Hard_ " Ur instructed taking out a kit. first she ripped trough Juvia's clothes to see the injury.

"It's not too deep, but the bleeding has to stop. Lyon, burn a metal rod! It's gonna leave her a nasty scar" Ur muttered. She had wiped the blood before more came out when Lyon entered with the metal rod.

"I burned it from here" Lyon explained to Ur, hoping she wouldn't get burned. Ur nodded and looked at Natsuki.

"I really need you to hold her down" Ur said to Natsuki, making Natsuki nod.

"Well then, here I go" Ur grunted.

Once the metal rod touched Juvia's skin, the body jolted. "Hold her down harder!"

The metal rod went in the wound, making Juvia scream. "AHHHH!" Lyon closed his eyes as he heard the cries of Juvia.

"NOO! GAHH! ARGHH!" she had nearly attacked Ur, but Natsuki had a tight grip on her.

Minutes passed, Juvia's wound stopped bleeding, but there was still the stiching that needed to be done.

"At this point, she won't be able to take even the needle in" Ur sighed, staring at the sweating pale bluenette.

"Why can't we take her to the hospital?!" Lyon shouted. Ur shook her head and grit her teeth, "How will we be able to explain how she got this injury?! We can't just run into the emergency room with her near to death and expect them to believe any story we give them!"

Lyon backed away shocked. "We'll talk about it later, I need to talk to Natsuki" Lyon turns away and walked out of the room.

Natsuki was sitting on the couch, muttering to herself. "What did I do? How could I do this? Now Gray and Juvia are hurt..."

"How can you do this indeed" Lyon stood before her with a glare. "We all trusted you; Ur, Ultear, Juvia, me, and... Gray. You just proved that you were just trouble after all. You may have brought the family together, but you also just broke two of them. Get out of this house. Don't show your face to me! Don't come back! I dont want to see you near my family again!"

Natsuki looked up with tears in her eyes. "But all I wanted was to get back together with Gray..."

"Back together? Natsuki, Gray doesn't know you. Besides, he's engaged. It'll be better for you to leave after all" Lyon scoffed.

Natsuki's eyes widened. _That's right... He doesn't know it's me..._

Natsuki covered her face with her bangs and stood up from the couch. "I'll be taking my leave"

 _I caused him pain, I'll just cause more. Gray, I love you, but... hurting you was something I never thought of doing._

Natsuki ran out with tears flowing out, her tinted pink cheeks wet. _I can't lose another!_

She slammed the door behind her and ran into the woods. Lyon stared as the pink haired lady run out with tears and sighed. "How do I break it to him...?" Lyon's sigh echoed through the empty living room.

"Lyon! Hurry up and get me some ice for Gray!" Ultear's surprised him, making him laugh. "Yes ma'am!" he smiled. _Just like a normal family..._

 ** _With Natsu_**

She ran into the woods, not regretting any step she took. _For Gray!_

 _It was all for Gray...! Is what he believed would be best. Keeping distance, watching from afar, and having to relearn his magic..._

 _Realizing that Gray won't be with me... is hard to take. I can cope with him being fine, forgeting me and living a happy life. But the one thing I cannot take... me causing him pain!_

 _He wouldn't care or remember because he doesn't know it's... me?_

 _Me? What am I to Gray? An angel he once fell in love with? A pink-haired, tomboyish, reckless, and unattractive woman? Natsuki Dragion? Or Natsu Dragneel...?_

 _Probably never even thought about me as any of those, just an acquaintance. Person who brought together his family. Just a bother..._

 _"Gray... What am I to you...?"_

 ** _With Gray_**

 _"Gray... What am I to you...?" Everything. You lit up my face when others had let me down. You made our conversations way more interesting. You made me laugh. We fought but it was fun. You didn't let the emotions of others stop you. you did what you felt was right. Working, playing, fighting, crying, and putting up with pain... for others._

 _Though almost all you did was for others... Idiot_. Gray felt a smile spread across his cheeks, then a warm tear left his eyes.

"...ay! Gr...ay! Gray!" Ultear shouted, trying to wake up the young 's eyes opened in shock, "Huh?"

"Gray.." Lyon sighed happily. "Huh?!" Gray stood up. "Where am I? Natsu!"

Lyon closed his eyes. "Natsuki is...Gone..."

 **A/N: First, I like to apologize for my absence and lack of updates. It was just that I had begun to have my part-time job, and trying to raise enough money for personal reasons. trying to keep up with work and this isn't the best thing, but having people favorite and follow shows that you love it! And I appreciate that, so I will continue to update and hope you will enjoy!**  
 **Also I would like to thank _Disgurlruvs_ for pointing out a true fact. Please tell me if you would have any suggestions or favors!**


	13. Finding out at the last moment!

Lyon closed his eyes. "Natsuki is... Gone..."

Those words sunk into his mind too deep. _Gone... Natsu..._

 _Again..._ "No!" Gray rushed out of the bed, grunting. Lyon reached out and held him back.

"Gray, she's the reason you're even in the bed. Why Juvia has to deal with a nasty scar near her chest. I told her to leave us alone for a reason!"

"Gray... It was most likely for the best.." Ultear reasoned.

"For the best? Why did you do that without even consoling me or Juvia?! What if she didn't do it and she was innocent! never do you consider the facts, feelings or people! You always just do your own thing! You only care about yourself!"

"Gray! She hurt you! You wanted me to keep her living under this roof!"

"That's not the problem!"

"Then what is it?!"

"Lyon, you would know how it would feel. When you're in love... I love her-no him! I love Natsu Dragneel! Not Natsuki Dragion!" Gray laughed weakly.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Lyon questioned.

"I'll tell you later!" Gray said running out, leaving Lyon gawking. "Isn't that a boy name?!" he shouted.

Gray laughed after he heard that. Then looked behind and nodded.

Ultear laughed when Lyon fainted with a blush. "Good luck, Gray!" Ultear cheered him on.

 **Time skip with** **Gray in the forest**

 _Natsu! Where did you go?!_

PGray panted as he ran. _The hell! You don't even know where's where! Idiot!_

Flashes of Natsu came to his head.

 **Flashes~**

 _"Igneel..." Natsu sniffled in his sleep. Gray, awake, heard his guest's whispers in the night._

 _"Who exactly are you...?" Gray questions, wondering what the boy's true identity might be._

 **Another Flash~**

 _"Gray! Juvi! Look at all of the snow!" Natsu cheered collecting snow in his hands and throwing it up._

 _"Natsu-san, come back here! You need to treat your wounds!" Juvia pouted, shouting to Natsu._

 _Gray laughed watching the two act like a bunch of kids._

 **Another Flash~**

 _"Gray..." the pink haired female cuddled against Gray, who just woke up. He blushed red. Why is she clinging to me?!_

 _"Ish me... tsu... Idiot!" she mumbled, but as soon as Gray heard the insult, the moment was over. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING TO ME?!"_

Memories from Natsu's past.

 **Memories~~**

 _"Igneel! Where are you?! This isn't funny! I'm scared!" a young pink haired boy cried out, looking for the warmth of his father's arms._

 _"Igneel!"_

 **Next memory~~**

 _"Boy! You seem lonely, do you have your parents nearby" an old man walked up to the young pink haired boy._

 _"I don't have parents..." the boy sniffed. "Hmmmmm? I see, would you like to come with me?"_

 _"Huh?" The young pink haired boy replied with a dumb found face. "Why would you want me? I mean, everyone left me after all of this..."_

 _"If you believe you're that useless, would you want someone you love to stay with you?" the old man hummed._

 _"I would die for something like that!" the boy said gritting his teeth._

 _"Alright!" the old man patted the young boy's head. "Let's go! To our family!"_

 _The boy looked over to the man, who held a grin, and smiled. "Yeah!"_

Even the feelings he had at the moments.

 **Feelings~~~**

 _Igneel! Why?! Where are you?!_

 _Did I not practice enough? Did I not reach your expectations?_

 _Just tell me why?! Why did this happen?! Where did I go wrong?!_

 _'So he must have felt the same I did when I lost dad and mom... but probably worse...'_

 **Next Moment~~~**

"Boy!... have your parents nearby?"

 _Great another old man. This always happens._

"I don't have parents..." "... Would you like to come with me?"

 _Huh? This one's..._ "Why would you want me?... everyone left me..."

 _Here it comes!  
_

"...Would you want someone you love to stay with you?"

 _Huh?! I thought..._ "I would die for something like that!"

"Alright!... Let's go! To our family!"

 _...nobody cared..._

"Yeah!" _Family...!_

The flashes, memories, and emotions were gone and Gray was unsure what it was about.

"Such a sad story, don't you agree?" a voice slurred in his head.

"You said it as though you don't mean it, Zeref!" Gray said angered.

"Correct! I must say Fulbuster, doesn't this story bring back memories" Zeref chukled.

"I don't have the time for that! I need to find Natsu!" Gray grit his teeth running more into the forest.

"Gray...!" Natsu's suddenly rang in his head.

Gray's eyes widened, "Natsu!"

"You see, Natsu had wanted a do over. He said he would do anything for that, so I had decided to take over all of your memories, all including your family, and erasing any trace of Natsu Dragneel or Natsuki Dragion. I will releace Natsu as soon as you agree"

"Don't do it, Gray! I'll be -AHH!" Natsu cried out. "Silence. It is Gray's decision. Let Natsu be subjected to me and live with your feelings and memories, or erase it all for a do over. I'll even throw in Natsu's old body for a bonus"

"Let me see him" Gray shouted. Zeref clicked his tongue, but snapped his fingers.

Then a picture of Natsuki in chains crying appeared in his head.

"Natsu!" Gray nearly cracked at how shocked he was.

"The deal is set. You just need to make a decision; Your memories or Natsu's old body and freedom"

"You already know my answer" Gray's tone went from a set of rage to deep sorrow.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted, crying as he was about to lose another one.

Gray grit his teeth as he heard the dry from Natsu. "Natsu, I love you!" He shouted crying as well, making Zeref smirk.

"Deal!"

 **A/N: My catching up with my fanfics are terrible and I would like to awould like to apologize. And I would also love to communicate with you all sometimes, so I wish to give you my second e-mail.**

 **JuviaLockser3134**

 **Contact me if you have questions, statements, or even want to have a scene created. Also I would like to add that I'm creating two new Gratsu fanfics. One, drabbles, and the second one is a real story. I'll give you the details new chapter, so hope you wait for the others! Thank you all!**


	14. Fallen Angel

_Right, I was talking with someone. I feel as though it was one of the most important things in my life, yet it's just not there..._

He reached over to touch his face, and felt warm tears. "The hell?" he questioned. Then a flash of someone came to his mind.

 **Late at night I could hear the crying  
I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying**

"Igneel... Why did you leave me...?" Natsu sobbed. He had gripped the pillow so rough, he had eventually ripped it.

The morning Gray woke up, he sighed as he saw tears and griting teeth. "Igneel..." he had muttered.

"You're hurting, but from what" Gray said as he moved the strands of hair.

 **How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save...**

"I don't get it. Why do you love someone like Gray?" Natsu asked Juvia, who went flushed. "Well, Juvia wasn't in the best shape as a teenager. She was being bullied and then Gray-sama came along and showed me beautiful things"

"Juvi, you're eyes look like they're shining" Natsu said closing in on her face. Juvia backed away with blush.

"U-ur-okasama always says when someone is in love their eyes shine with beauty" Juvia smiled, and Natsu mussed. "Really..." Love, huh?

 **A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel**

"Gray! Me being an angel isn't just as it seems!" Natsu grabbed Gray's hand before he could run away.

"Liar! I gave you my love but it turns out all just to be fake! Angels are fake!" Gray shouted making Natsu let go with wide eyes.

"Do you really think that...?"

 **You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still I have so many questions**

"Natsu..." Gray whispered leaning out a window. "Is this Natsu special?" Natsuki asked walking over with a smirk.

"More than you can imagine..." He groans. "But I let him slip through my hands"

"Would you like to meet him again?" Natsuki asked leaning over with her hands behind her back.

"I would die for that!" Gray shouted, shocking Natsuki. "More like live for that. I just want to see him once more. With that adorable grin..." he muttered making Natsuki pout.

"Gray, I'm N-" "Gray! Face me! Fight me! Don't use Natsuki as my opponent!" Lyon shouted throughout the house, getting Natsuki irritated.

"That was totally my chance! Dammit Lyon!" Natsuki ran out with puffed cheeks and veins appearing on her forehead.

 **How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save...**

"Do you really think that...?" Natsu said with eyes of shock. Gray looked over and regreted his words.

"Natsu... No!" Gray ran over to Natsu, holding him. "You trusted me... You cared about me... You loved me..." he muttered shivering.

"Yeah" Gray realized what he was doing and then released him. "I'm sorry!" he pushed Natsu. NO!

 **A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight**

Natsuki fainted and Gray caught her, surprised. He stared at her shivering and had a feeling, as though it had happened before.

"Dad...?" he muttered looking down at her calm yet sweating face.

 **I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
And I, I can save, a fallen angel**

"Natsu!" Gray shouted as he saw Natsu's body tied up and tortured. Natsu was panting and had been crying for hours, or what Gray though as he saw Natsu's eyes were red./

"I won't let go... Zeref!" Gray looked over to the Evil One. "Give him back!"

 **A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel**

"Natsu..." He muttered as he closed his eyes. Forgetting everything and numbing his feelings for another.

 **A/N: Song from Three Days Grace- Fallen Angel. I found it relatable with the story.**


End file.
